TFP: Pokemon Trainers and Coordinators
by eltigre221
Summary: Everything was normal in Jasper Nevada, when a bright white light engulfed twenty-four Cybertronians and three humans, taking them to a new world, where they'd learn about this world, and learn how to become Pokemon Trainers and Coordinators. Join our friends as they learn to live in the world of Pokemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers, here's another side fanfic of mine, as I stated in my AN for Adopted by the Hunt, I won't be updating for a while after two weeks. well either way, enjoy this everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**To the Pokémon World**

* * *

Today was like any other day in Jasper Nevada, Miko was having fun in class, Jack was trying not to attract attention, Rafael was working on his computer skills, and once the school bell was going to ring, they'd leave inside their guardians, and head off to the Autobot base; where they'd all have another good day with their friends, along with them trying not to get into a fight with the Decepticons. While Miko was going to tell her friends about the awesomeness that is the world of Pokémon!

The final bell rang, and as everyone made their way out of the school, Miko ran towards the parking lot and into her guardian's alt mode. "Hiya Bulk, what we got planned for today?"

"Not much today Miko, no scouting missions, and no patrol, so it's going to be all video games, TV, and dune bashing this entire weekend!" Bulkhead told his human charge.

"That's great Bulk, but I want to tell you and the guys about this awesome game that I absolutely love, and have loved for a really long time, since I was like four." Miko told Bulkhead, getting more and more excited as she continued to talk. But stopped once she noticed they were already inside the base. Getting out of the green Autobot, Miko grabbed her backpack and ran up to the couch, and pulled out a thick red and silvery book, and on it was a girl with long brown hair, pink eyes, tannish/pale skin tone, and she was wearing a long red scarf, black bracelets with red lines on them, a dark blue jacket, a light blue and black tank top, black skirt, red shoes, with black leg socks, a black moon necklace with a yellow crescent behind it and a blue ring around the black moon, and lastly she was wearing a grey belt with a red and white ball attached to said belt.

Miko smiled as she looked down at the book, before looking up at the others, Jack, Raff, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead who were curious to see what Miko was so excited about, and also what was in that book she brought with her.

"Miko what is that?" Jack asked the Japanese girl.

Smiling and looking to her dark haired friend, Miko held the book up to his face, and said in a serious voice, "This Jack Darby is the _ULTIMATE_ guide to my **ABSOLUTE** favorite game on the face of this earth." Miko told him, her voice still somehow sounding serious.

"And what game is that Miko?" Raff asked his older friend.

"It's the awesome and amazing game of Pokémon!" After Miko said that, everyone was confused, having never heard of the game before.

"What in the Allspark is a Poké man?" Ratchet asked, from where he was at the monitor.

Miko was annoyed, "It's Pokémon Ratchet, there's a difference, and also Pokémon is a great game, you play the game as a human character, either male or female, and start your adventure with one of three Pokémon, called a starter Pokémon, and after your get your first Pokémon you go on an adventure collecting and evolving the Pokémon you catch." Miko explained, not wanting to go into detail about all of this just yet. The Japanese girl was about to say more, when suddenly for what seemed like no apparent reason, a blinding white light engulfed everyone in the Autobot base, twelve mechs aboard the Nemesis, one mech somewhere in Northern Germany, three mechs and two femmes out in space, and two dead mechs.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Once the bright light subsided, everyone that was engulfed in the light was transported to a massive grassy field, and all of them were unconscious. Unknowing to all of them, everything they knew was about to change for the better, instead of for the worst.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Three hours after everyone was in the clearing and still asleep, the same girl that was on Miko's book soon walked into the field that all the Cybertronians were sleeping in, along with the three kids. She was concerned for the unconscious beings and children in the field her Pokémon usually came to play in during the day. However since they remained at the ranch she assumed that something was wrong in the field, and she was right. Upon arriving to the nice sized field she and her Celebi named Demeter, created for her other Pokémon to come and sleep in should they feel like it.

"Who or what are these things?" She asked aloud walking towards the sleeping giants.

Looking at them for a little bit, she stopped in front of two teenagers and one twelve year old boy. "Now who are you three?" She asked aloud again, not expecting an answer, however she got one anyways.

"They're our friends." A voice said, coming from behind her.

Gasping and turning around, the girl faced, well a face. It was silver, with a yellow and black helm. "Who are you, and also what are you?"

"Who I am, is Bumblebee, and what I am is a Cybertronian." Bumblebee told her, before asking. "But who are you?"

"I am Jeana White-Jewel, Bumblebee, and well how did you and your friends get here in the middle of my field?" Jeana asked, her brown hair flowing in the breeze.

"I don't know, my friend Miko was telling us about Pokémon, when this bright white light surrounded us, and here we are." Bumblebee told her, he was about to get up, but she stopped him, Jeana didn't want him to accidentally destroy the forest they were in, Demeter would get upset if that happened.

"Okay Bumblebee, I believe you, but who are the others, and which of these three is Miko?" Jeana asked, while pointing to the other Cybertronians and the three kids behind her.

"Alright, well you know I'm Bumblebee, the big red and blue mech, is Optimus Prime, the blue and pink femme is Arcee, and the big green guy is Bulkhead. The white and orange/red mech is Ratchet, he's a medic, the other white mech, with the green and red is Wheeljack, and he's a cool mech when you get to know him." Bumblebee paused in his introductions when he noticed some Autobots that weren't on earth with him and his team, and also the Decepticons that were around him as well. "Those five weren't with me and the team I'm on when we came here, but the black and silver one is Ironhide, he's one pit of a great mech, the femme next to him who is grey and blue, is Moonracer, and next to her is her sister Chromia who is Ironhide's mate, and is silver and pink. The other two next to them, are Prowl, the white and gold mech with the red horns on his head, and his mate Jazz, the white, red and blue mech next to him with the door wings, kind of like my own." Bumblebee told her while pointing to his back.

"The other mechs are Decepticons." Bumblebee told her, not bothering to introduce them.

"What's a Decepticon Bumblebee?" Jeana asked, taking a seat on the grass, she had a feeling that this was going to take a while.

"Decepticons are the enemies of the Autobots, which is what I am, an Autobot, it's basically a faction to the war, the Autobots are for peace, while the Decepticons simply want to rule over all other Cybertronians." Bumblebee explained, while sitting up into a seated position.

"Well then, can you tell me the names of the Decepticons then, because I have an idea and I want to know the names of everyone before I make up my mind, and tell you what it is." She told him, while thinking that he has a very nice voice.

Bumblebee nodded, and introduced the Decepticons; their leader was Megatron, the silver and dark purple mech, his second in command is Starscream, the dark grey and red seeker, and he has two brothers Thundercracker the dark blue and silver seeker, and last of the siblings is Skywarp the dark purple and silver seeker. Next up was Knock Out the red medic for the Cons, and his assistant Breakdown, the dark blue mech with the red face, who has a rivalry with Bulkhead. After them was Soundwave a massive black mech with dark purple, and a black face mask, next to him was his children the twins Rumble and Frenzy, Rumble is light purple and silver, while Frenzy is blue and silver, they were next to Shockwave, who is Soundwave's mate, Shockwave has one eye, and is dark purple and black. The last Decepticon is Dreadwing; he's a dark blue seeker with a yellow face.

"And that's everyone Jeana." Bumblebee told her.

However Jeana wasn't happy, looking behind Bumblebee, she saw two mechs, everyone was still unconscious somehow, one was green, not darkish green like Bulkhead, but more lite green and silver. While the other was silver and red with two horns on his head, "Then who are those two, the red one with the horns, and the lite green one with the weapon on his back?"

The yellow scout was confused, until he looked behind him and nearly had a spark attack. In fact he was so shocked he screamed. This scream ended up waking everyone up, and nearly giving Jeana a heart attack. There was a massive amount of shouting, angry threats, and there would have been even more hadn't Jeana gotten sick of the arguing and sent out her Pokémon to stop them.

"Athena come on out!" Jeana called to her Noctowl as she threw her Pokéball into the air. The ball opened and out came a brown bird, with light brown W shape on its head. Athena cried out as she flew in front of her master.

'_Jeana, what's going on here?'_ The brown bird asked her master. Jeana had created, with the help of her husband, a device that goes in ones ear, and it allows them to understand what their Pokémon are saying. However to those who don't wear these just hear the Pokémon's cries instead of hearing words.

"Long story and I'll tell you and the others later Athena, I need you to use **Psychic** though to get them to stop fighting for a few minutes so everyone can calm down." Jeana told her Pokémon, who nodded at her master. Athena's eyes glowed purple, and soon enough a purplish glow was soon around all of the Cybertronians and the three humans, Athena then used her power to lift everyone into the air, to get them to stop fighting.

This worked, and caused everyone to look at Jeana and Athena. "Aright, now that I have your attention, will all of you remain calm so we can get this straightened out?" All of them nodded, if only a bit hesitantly. "Thank you, Athena can you put them down please." The brown bird, aka Athena nodded. Her eyes glowed purple again and set the strangers down.

"Now that that's out of the way, who're you, and what's that strange bird?" A boy with black hair asked Jeana.

Jeana was about to answer when a girl with black and pink hair beat her to it. "Oh my god, Jack don't you see it, that's a Pokémon, it's a Noctowl, and that girl, I don't know who she is, but just from looking at her I can tell she's a Pokémon trainer or possibly a coordinator."

Jeana smiled, "I'm impressed you're well knowledgeable about Pokémon, and yeah I am a trainer, but sometimes I try my hand at being a coordinator. Now my question, is who are you, Bumblebee introduced me to just about all of the Cybertronians, minus those two back there, the red one with horns and the lite green one with the canon thing on his back, and the boy with the glasses. Oh and I'm Jeana White-Jewel."

"Cool, I'm Miko Nadaki, the little guy is Rafael Esquivel, we call him Raff for short, and the two that you're curious about are…" Miko stopped when she saw the two, and just stared with a dropped jaw. "Those two shouldn't be alive."

"Huh," Jeana asked, confused, as was Athena. "What do you mean 'shouldn't be alive'? They look pretty alive to me, and I still don't know who they are."

The two mechs in question walked towards Jeana and decided to introduce themselves. "I'm Cliffjumper, Autobot Black Ops." The red one told her.

"I am Skyquake, Decepticon flier and twin of Dreadwing." The green one told Jeana, while glancing at her Pokémon.

"Thank you, but what did Miko mean about you two not being alive?" Jeana asked, and noticed the frowns on their faces.

"She meant that we died in our world, but for some reason we're alive here." Cliffjumper told her.

Jeana nodded in understanding, before turning over to the other Cybertronians, "I suppose we should head back to my home, over there we can discuss what you'll all be doing now that your all here." Everyone nodded, all unsure of what they're going to do. Jeana nodded in return and then they all left the field and made it towards Jeana's house.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Later in the day, everyone was sitting outside Jeana's house, and looking around it, they were amazed. Just a short ways away from Jeana's home, was a spectacular view of the ocean, a lovely river that leads to a waterfall, not only that, but the forest itself Jeana lived by was lovely. There was even a nice mountainous area just a little ways south from her home for her Pokémon to play by or to just sunbathe for a bit.

Beyond the forest was a gigantic mountain, and everyone was amazed by its brilliance. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Jeana asked them, when she noticed their staring.

They looked back at her confused, and she repeated her question. "Mt Silver, it's beautiful, isn't it."

The Autobots, and some of the Decepticons nodded, Miko though had a question. "How'd you come to live here Jeana?"

Sighing aloud, the girl took a seat on her white porch swing. "I've been living here for the past five years, I love it here, my husband and I raise our Pokémon here, and also we breed Pokémon as well, but we also send out Pokémon starters to each of the four regions."

"Four regions," Optimus asked.

"Pokémon starters," Shockwave inquired.

"Why don't you guys take a seat, this'll take a while, but I need to stop in two hours, that's when I give everyone their dinner." Jeana told them, and everyone sat down, although some were unwilling, but they did so anyways.

"Alright to answer the first question, there are four regions in the Pokémon world; we are in between two regions at the moment, the Kanto region, and the Johto region. The other two regions are Hoenn and Sinnoh." As Jeana told them this, she held out her wrist and a holographic map appeared from her pink band, showing everyone where they were and the maps of the different regions. Putting her arm down, Jeana continued.

"As for Pokémon starters, each region has three different Pokémon for starters. For the Kanto's region starter Pokémon, are Charmander, Squirtle, and Bulbasaur." The picture was now one of an orange lizard with a flame on its tail, a blue turtle with a swirl tail, and the last one a little green monster with a bulb of some kind on its back. "The starters of Johto, where I started my Pokémon journey, the starters for Johto are Totodile a water type, Cyndaquil a fire type, and my own starter Chikorita a grass type." The next picture was three more Pokémon; one was a blue dinosaur with red spines on his back, the next was a small little dog like Pokémon with dark green and yellow body and a flame on its back and the last one is a green four legged Pokémon with a large leaf on its head.

"Next up is the starters for the Hoenn region, I've been there before, and it's really nice. Now their starters are Treecko a grass type, Torchic a fire type, and Mudkip a water type." Next picture was one of a green little monster standing on two feet with a red stomach, next was an orange bird standing on one leg, and last was a little blue fish like monster with two lite blue fins on the head and for the tail.

"Lastly is the starters for the Sinnoh region, I've got a friend who lives there, and she sent over three Pokémon eggs a long time ago, and they ended up being the eggs for the starter Pokémon there. These Pokémon are Turtwig a grass type, Chimchar a fire type, and lastly Piplup a water type." The last picture was one of a green and brown four legged monster with a small stick and two leaves on its head, an orange monkey with a fire ball tail, and lastly a blue and white penguin.

Once she was done explaining that, Jeana got up, "You can all talk about this while I go and feed my Pokémon, and please for the love of everything don't destroy anything while you're here." After she said this Jeana walked inside to get the Pokémon food and the berries she'd be feeding to her fifty Pokémon, the rest of her Pokémon were in storage for now. As she was inside, everyone was talking, and well just about having a nice time caching up for the Autobots, and the few Decepticons who knew Jazz.

"Jazz, it's great to see you again." Knock Out said, happy to see the Autobot Special Ops mech.

"Nice to see yah too Knockers," Jazz told him with a smile while slightly clinging to his mate.

"What're we going to do now?" Arcee asked, very serious about this, and not very trusting of Jeana.

"I don't know, but I know I wanna stick around for a while," Miko told the blue motorcycle, really excited about all of this.

"Me too, I wanna have a Pokémon." Rumble stated, agreeing with Miko.

"Same here, I really want one of the grass types to be honest." Frenzy agreed with his twin and the human girl.

As the three were about to continue, Jack noticed something behind them. "Hey, what's that over there?"

Everyone turned to see Jeana's fifty Pokémon all sitting around a little fire, all eating their dinner that Jeana was bringing out to them. All but one was eating; the one that wasn't eating was a larger version of a Chikorita, only it had two antennas on its head, and a large flower around its neck. Said Pokémon was staring at them.

"Strange why would that Pokémon stare at us?" Optimus asked aloud, not caring if he wouldn't get an answer.

"I'm not sure why Optimus, but I do not think it best that any of us stay here any longer, I don't trust that girl." Prowl told his commanding officer, who was staring intently at the grass Pokémon. Unknowing to all present company, Jeana had walked back over, intent on telling her visitors about her idea, when she heard what Prowl said.

"You don't trust me Prowl?" Jeana asked rhetorically, while also gaining everyone's attention. "How am I untrustworthy Prowl?"

Prowl simply glared at her before answering her question. "I don't trust you because of that creature you used to attack us earlier today."

"Attack," Jeana scoffed, as if what he said was a simply joke. "Please Athena only used **Psychic** to stop all of you from fighting and destroying my home."

"Then what is to say you won't use Athena or any one of your other Pokémon to attack us," Prowl reasoned back, making Jeana very annoyed.

"Yeah right, I'm not that kind of person Prowl, and I'd only do something like that if I'd believed that any of you were a danger to either me or my Pokémon." Jeana told Prowl, she was trying to regain control on her anger. Taking a deep breath Jeana continued, "Either way, what I was going to say before this, is that I have a proposal for all of you."

This caught everyone's attention again, Optimus wasn't happy about what Prowl implied about Jeana, and what she said made sense as well as what Prowl said, but Jeana's logic out weighted Prowl's battle computer. "Now that I have your attention, my proposal is this; I can talk to Professor Elm in New Bark Town, and ask him to help make all of you Pokémon trainers."

"Seriously you can help us become trainers; that's awesome!" Miko exclaimed, really happy about this.

Jeana smiled and nodded, "Yes Miko I can, help you and your friends become trainers, however it'll take about three day before this can happen, if only because I need to finish up a machine that'll help me make your Cybertronian friends human sized."

That made sense but Ratchet had to ask an important question. "How is it that you already have a machine mostly done that will make us all human sized."

Jeana chuckled embarrassed, "Well I was originally making a machine that will change normal sized berries and make them larger, about big enough for you guys to pick one up and eat it. Of course I also made a reverse for my machine and can make things smaller as well."

Ratchet nodded at that explanation, understanding that making certain foods larger would allow her to not buy as much food for her and her Pokémon. "I'll take three days to finish the machine, and also three days for me to get the Pokémon together. I have enough for everyone to get their starter so think about which one of the twelve I showed you that you want, and you can relax around my ranch while I work." Jeana suggested and told them.

Almost everyone nodded in agreement to this, Megatron and Starscream didn't like taking orders, but they wanted to try this, even if they didn't voice this aloud. Soundwave however soon actually voiced his concerns about this. "Jeana, Query: Assist in finishing of machine."

Jeana looked at the faceless mech, and nodded. "I'd actually like that Soundwave, we can begin tomorrow, for now, and I believe it's best for all of us to get some rest."

To be honest no one wanted to sleep but since they noticed the sun was already gone and the stars were out. The Autobots and Decepticons all slept outside, while Miko, Jack, Raff and Jeana all slept inside. Now the Cybertronians weren't alone, they had the company of the Pokémon, and of course they all slept away from each other, if only because of old habits. However soon enough those old habits were about to change and little did any of them know that nothing would be the same once they were all done with their adventure.

* * *

**Well that's it for this first chapter, later everyone, I'll see you all at my next update :D hehe well till then, later :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eh here's second chapter, up quickly, but eh, whatever, well enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Starter Pokémon**

* * *

It's been three days since the Autobots and Decepticons arrived into the world of Pokémon, and things have gone rather smoothly so far, Miko, Raff, Rumble, and Frenzy all spend their time playing with Jeana's Pokémon. Bulkhead and Bumblebee join them very often, but mostly the two Autobots spend time catching up with their friends. Arcee however never spends more than a good ten minutes away from her old partner Cliffjumper, much to the sadness of Jack. So he just spent more time with Optimus than anyone else.

Moonracer and Dreadwing were spending a lot of time together, as was Optimus and Megatron, both agreeing that until they went back to their world they'd have a truce and before they'd all leave on their journey, everyone would leave there weapons here and Laserbeak would watch them while they're all away.

Ironhide and Chromia were talking about which of the twelve started they wanted to choose, as well as learning more about Pokémon from watching Jeana's from time to time. Jazz and Prowl spent most of their time by the river alone, and occasionally Shockwave would go with them, if only to have somewhere remotely quiet to think. Wheeljack and Skyquake occasionally had sparring matches, nothing serious, but they liked sharpening their skills.

Knock Out and Breakdown both stayed away from the Autobots but they occasionally spent time with Ratchet and learning more about Pokémon and also wondering which Pokémon they'll choose for starters. Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp flew once a day, because they couldn't stand being on the ground for too long a period of time. While Soundwave helped Jeana finish up her work on the machine and helped test it on more berries.

Today was the day the machine was finished and tomorrow would be the start of everyone's Pokémon journeys. And Jeana will be going with them, and while she's out her husband Gaelin, who came home yesterday and was happy to meet everyone, he agreed to watch the Ranch for her while she's helping these strangers on their journey.

Sadly however just around noon, when Soundwave went to tell the others about the machine being done, Jeana received a call from the Professors, the ones from each region. They all wanted one of the batches of Pokémon starters that she breeds. Jeana agreed and sent out the single batch each region needed. However this made her sad, since she won't have enough for everyone to have one of the starters, there will be three without the standard ones. After sending out the Pokémon, Jeana contacted Professor Elm in New Bark Town, and smiled upon seeing the Professor.

"Hello Professor Elm, how've you been?" Jeana asked once she saw the face of the young professor on the screen.

"Oh hello Jeana, I didn't expect you to call back so soon, I already got the Pokémon, but what's with the surprise call?" Professor Elm asked the brown haired trainer.

"Well it's not much Professor, but I've got some friends, well new arrivals to our world and they want to be Pokémon trainers, and I'm having them start their journey at New Bark Town, same as me, but their Pokémon starters will be coming from my Ranch only." Jeana told the professor, and taking a breath she continued. "However as for Pokédexes, I'm hoping you'll have enough in stock and won't mind helping me with this."

Professor Elm was silent for a few minutes, before smiling at Jeana and agreeing whole heartedly. "I'll help Jeana, just tell me how many Pokédexes you need and I'll keep them ready for your friends. What do they look like and what are your friends like?"

"Well for now they're really big, but with the machine I've been working on will make them our size, right now they're all about fifteen feet or higher. And they're all different from one another, and it's hard to say what they're like, I don't know many of them very well." Jeana told him somewhat embarrassed. "Oh and there are 27 of them. Well 24 of them are fifteen feet tall or taller the other three are humans. They're all from a different dimension, just in case I confused you a bit Professor."

The Professor nodded and told Jeana he'd have everything ready for her friend's journey tomorrow, well minus the Pokémon, that's her job. After their conversation, Jeana left to feed her Pokémon dinner, she needed to stock up on supplies anyways. Smiling sadly once the conversation ended, Jeana left outside to feed her Pokémon and find a few more that were level five and good for a trainer starting their journey.

After taking the food to the Pokémon, and the kids, the Autobots actually took to eating some of the enlarged berries since they were a bit similar to their life source/food of Energon, strangely enough. So it helped having larger berries for the Cybertronians to eat since there isn't any Energon here.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Jeana was walking around for a few minutes, before she made it to the barn. It wasn't necessarily a barn per say, but more of a storage area for Jeana's vast number of her other Pokémon. Walking up to the closest one, Jeana organized her Pokémon by region, and by level. Highest levels were on the bottom and lowest levels were at the top. Smiling, Jeana grabbed two Pokémon from the Kanto region that would be good starters; walking over to Johto region she grabbed one Pokéball.

Smiling and placing the three Pokéballs on her belt, and then walking over to the Hoen region and grabbed three Pokéballs, each one hard to come by and also a great choice for starting out ones journey. Placing the Pokéballs on her belt Jeana grabbed the last two Pokéballs from the Sinnoh stack, and smiled at the eight Pokéballs she's grabbed.

"These eight should be good enough, now to grab the others once I get these eight back to the house." Jeana told herself, while smiling at the thought of her and her husband's time alone tonight before she leaves tomorrow with everyone.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Once she was at the house, Jeana found Jack, Miko, Raff, Rumble, and Frenzy were all asleep in the front room, she had already seen the others asleep around the rock formation she had her Sandslash named Hephaestus use **Rock Climb** to create the formation. And everyone just chose to sleep around or for some on top of the massive amount of rocks.

Smiling at seeing all the sleeping faces, Jeana put all eight Pokéballs in a box separate from the one with the twenty four other starters. After going this, Jeana walked into her bedroom, and smiled seeing her husband waiting there for her. Walking in and closing the door behind her, Jeana enjoyed the rest of her evening with the man she loves.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

The next day, around 7:30 AM, the sun was just starting to peak over Mt Silver; Jeana awoke and prepared for her journey with her visitors, and hopefully new friends. Along with gathering the box full of Pokéballs, ready for everyone, the Shrinking/Growth machine, and grabbing her own Pokémon in case they ran into trouble and so she could train as well. Gathering her necessary Pokéballs for the journey, and her traveling bag, Jeana walked outside and waited for each person to come.

After a half an hour of waiting, the first three woke up, and they were Knock Out, Breakdown, and Cliffjumper. They looked at each other and knew to keep quiet; after all they didn't want anyone to take the Pokémon that they wanted.

Jeana just smiled as she watched them trying to make their way around all the sleeping forms. Earlier she'd gotten out some tables, four to be exact, each having six Pokéballs on each table, along with a sign from each region. She was standing behind each table waiting for them to take the Pokémon that they wanted.

"Looks like you three are the first ones to take your pick." Jeana told the two Decepticons and one Autobot. "Now hold still for a moment, I need to use the machine on you guys before you can pick your Pokémon, it just saves time."

All three nodded and allowed Jeana to point the machine's ray at them, she turned it on, hit shrink and changed the once fifteen to twenty feet tall Cybertronian mechs to around five foot five for Cliffjumper, five foot nine for Breakdown, and five foot seven was how tall Knock Out was.

"That's better, now you can take first pick at which Pokémon you three want." Jeana told them, and very happy that her machine worked.

"Yes so it seems, now which one of these Pokéballs holds a Mudkip?" Knock Out asked, looking at the Hoenn Pokéballs.

"Yeah and which is a Piplup," Breakdown asked, his one optic looking over the Sinnoh Pokéballs.

"Or Charmander," Cliffjumper asked, about to take a guess, when Jeana grabbed the right Pokéball, and handed it to him. She did the same for Knock Out and Breakdown.

"These are the ones you want, I believe, if not then we'll try to find the right ones." Jeana told them, a little embarrassed because she couldn't remember. "Now just press the button in the middle of the Pokéballs, and then throw it into the air."

All three nodded, hit the middle button on their Pokéballs threw them into the air and called out the respective names of their Pokémon. When the light subsided, each of the three Pokémon that they wanted was out, but Cliffjumper frowned when he saw his Charmander. Three days ago when Jeana showed them the pictures of starter Pokémon, the Charmander was orange, but this one was gold with a flame tail, only the color was liter than the other Charmander.

Jeana frowned when she saw Cliffjumper's face. "Is something wrong Cliffjumper, isn't this the Pokémon you wanted?"

Startled out of his thoughts, Cliff turned to face the human girl, and replied. "Oh no nothing's wrong Jeana, it's just that I'm worried that something's wrong with Charmander, after all the one you showed us was orange, not gold, I'm just worried about him is all."

Looking at the Charmander, Jeana just smiled, "Nothing's wrong with him Cliffjumper, your Charmander is just special."

"Special how," Knock Out asked; his Mudkip in his arms, comfortable in its new master's arms.

"Yeah, are you sure that a different color doesn't mean that it's sick or something?" Breakdown asked from where he was standing, his Piplup was running around him, as if trying to get into a fight and it was making the Decepticon smile.

"I'm sure, there are rare Pokémon out there that are different colored from their natural colors. Such as your Charmander Cliff, it's very rare for Pokémon to be different colored, and we call them shinnies, I don't know why, but that's the way it is. So that means your Charmander is rare, even though it's a starter Pokémon." She told him with a smile.

"Really, so normal Charmanders are orange, and the rare shiny ones are gold?" He asked, while picking up his rather unique fire Pokémon.

"Yup that's right, now let's wait for the others to get up and get their Pokémon." She told them, and all three nodded, going over to sit and start getting to know their Pokémon.

Five minutes went by, and the next bots to wake up were Starscream and his trine. Being quiet and careful like the other three before them, all three seekers walked right up to the Pokémon trainer and went through the same process as Knock Out, Breakdown, and Cliffjumper. Once they were done, Starscream was around five foot eleven, while the other two members of his trine were about five foot ten. "Alright you three take your pick for Pokémon."

Starscream went over to the Kanto table and tried to figure out which one was the Pokémon he wanted, as did Thundercracker who was at the Johto table, and Skywarp at the Sinnoh table.

"Which Pokémon do you want?" Jeana asked, looking at the seekers.

"Well I'm hoping for a Charmander, if it isn't gone already." The red and grey seeker told her while examining the table.

"Same here, but I want a Chikorita." Thundercracker told her while trying to tell which Pokéball was holding the Pokémon he wanted.

"I just want a Piplup," Skywarp stated, hoping the Pokémon he wanted wasn't already gone.

"Well there's two of each starter, so here's the last Charmander Starscream." Jeana said, while handing the seeker his Pokémon. "Here's a Chikorita for you Thundercracker, and the last Piplup for you Skywarp."

All three smiled at being handed the Pokéballs. Jeana told them how to summon their Pokémon and they did as such, and smiled at seeing their new Pokémon. Starscream's Charmander had a brave attitude the way he tried to look tough in front of him; it caused the air commander to smile.

"Hello there little one I'm Starscream, your new trainer." The red and grey flier told his small orange Pokémon.

"Charmander char," the Pokémon replied happily.

"Hey there little guy, you ready to kick aft?" TC asked Chikorita, who smiled and jumped up and down in happiness.

"What'd you say boy, you ready to have fun?" Skywarp asked his Piplup only to receive a glare from the penguin Pokémon. "Hey, what's with that look?"

Jeana looked and noticed what made Piplup upset, "Skywarp, your Piplup is a girl, not a boy."

The purple seeker looked embarrassed, "Oh, sorry Piplup I didn't know you were a girl. Will you forgive me for my mistake?" Piplup nodded and smiled at her trainer, while she had a gleam in her eyes promising they'd have a lot of fun messing with everyone on their journey. This made the purple seeker grin at the idea of all the pranks they'll play on their journey.

"Alright you six, take a seat while we wait for everyone else." She told them; while taking a seat herself on a lawn chair her husband brought out for her while Starscream and his siblings were coming over. He woke up a while after his wife so he though to bring out the other box of Pokéballs and two lawn chairs for them both. The others sat on the ground with their Pokémon.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

After another ten minutes two more groups came, one was Ratchet, Skyquake, and Breakdown, and the other was Wheeljack, Miko and Raff. All four mechs went through the short process of becoming smaller, **(Ratchet: five foot ten, Skyquake: five foot eleven, Dreadwing: five foot eleven, and Wheeljack: six foot zero)** while Miko and Raff waited for them to get done before picking their Pokémon. Ratchet picked a Squirtle, and it happened to be female and was very bashful to the medic's surprise. Skyquake and Breakdown both chose the same Pokémon, and it was a Turtwig, both male, however Skyquake's Turtwig was very naïve and Dreadwing's was actually very docile. Rafael picked the last Squirtle who was male, and a very relaxed Pokémon compared to Miko's female Torchic who was very energetic. Wheeljack however chose a Totodile, and he actually has a careful nature surprisingly.

Jeana was very happy to see everyone having a fun time playing with their Pokémon. Looking up though she noticed Bulkhead, Arcee, and Bumblebee waiting, flushing with embarrassment, she got up and used the machine to shrink the three Autobots and allow them to pick their starters **(Arcee: five foot** **seven, Bumblebee: five foot five, and Bulkhead six foot zero)**. Arcee and Bulkhead chose Chimchar, however Arcee's was a male and has a serious nature, while Bulkhead's female Chimchar is just very adamant, and a little cutie in his opinion. Bumblebee's Pokémon however was a Treecko, and he was worried about his Pokémon when he saw that it wasn't green and red, but turquoise, red and white. Jeana however explained it to the yellow and black Autobot about shiny Pokémon and that his Treecko was a girl as well, so he had a very rare Pokémon, and she had a sassy nature to boot, though that meant she was troublesome in Bumblebee's opinion.

Another fifteen minutes went by and two more groups came, and first was Rumble, Frenzy, and Moonracer. Moonracer was the only one to be shrunk down, because Rumble and Frenzy were already human sized, and Moonracer was actually the same height as Arcee, at five foot seven. Rumble and Frenzy both chose Bulbasaur, only Rumble's was male and Frenzy's was female. Moonracer chose the last Torchic who was also a female like Miko's only hers was more timid than Miko's Torchic.

After them were Soundwave, Shockwave, and Chromia. Soundwave and Shockwave were both the same height at six foot one, and Chromia was five foot seven like the other two femmes. Soundwave chose the last Chikorita and it was a girl, she's a quiet Pokémon, like him, and he likes that. Shockwave chose the other Treecko, who was male, and Chromia chose a female Cyndaquil, who was very bold, like she is.

Once Chromia picked her Pokémon, did she notice that there were only three Pokéballs left, and not enough for the remaining six people, she was about to voice her concerns when the last three Pokéballs were claimed, by Ironhide, Jazz and Prowl. Ironhide was just shy of being a full six feet tall, Jazz was five foot six and Prowl is five foot eleven. Jazz took the last Totodile, Prowl took the other Mudkip, and Ironhide took the other Cyndaquil, all three Pokémon were male.

After looking back down at the table from where they got their Pokémon, did the last three notice there weren't any left. "Hey, aren't there any Pokémon left for the others?" Ironhide asked Jeana, his Pokémon on his shoulder.

"Unfortunately no, I don't have any more starter Pokémon available." Jeana told him with a frown on her face. Before he could voice his concern or anger at this, Jeana continued. "However I did look through my Pokémon storage, and found eight Pokémon that would be good for starters, they're at the right level, and unique." As she told them this, Jeana picked up the box with the eight Pokémon she chose last night.

Placing the Pokéballs on the table, Jeana reached back down underneath the brown wooden table, and picked up an air horn. Everyone's eyes/optics widened, same with the Pokémon, everyone covering their ears, prepared for the worst as she shook the air horn and then held it out and pressed down. Effectively waking up Optimus, Megatron, and Jack, who for some reason were the only ones left sleeping, and it was only around 9:10 in the morning.

"Argh, whose bright idea was it to use an air horn to wake us up." Jack called from inside the house.

"Everyone else is already awake Jack, the only ones who were left asleep were you, Optimus, and Megatron, everyone else already got their Pokémon." Miko told her dark blue haired friend.

That snapped the others to attention, Optimus and Megatron were "zapped" and shrunk down to about sic foot three for Optimus and the same for Megatron. Once they were in front of Jeana, along with Jack who came running out of the house.

"Please tell us there are some starters left?" Jack asked in a desperate voice.

"I'm sorry there aren't any more standard starters left, I had to send out a single batch to each region, leaving only enough for twenty for of you." Jeana told them sadly, before grabbing one of the Pokéballs in front of her and tossing it into the air. Out of the Pokéball came a little brown dog with lite brown collar around its neck and tip of its tail, and dark brown eyes. "However I have extra Pokémon that you three can choose from to be your starter Pokémon, they're all at the same level as the others starters. This little cutie right here is called an Eevee."

Picking up the next Pokéball, Jeana threw it into the air, and the next Pokémon to come out was a blue looking dragon with a white belly and mouth and black eyes. "This little girl is called Dratini, a hard Pokémon to train and also a lovely Pokémon as well." The three nodded at the prospect of having a possible dragon type for a starter but waited to see the others before making a decision.

"This little guy is from Johto and is very hard to find, and he's a shiny as well." She stated while throwing the next Pokéball into the air and out came a yellow green Pokémon with a red stomach and red eyes. "This is Larvitar, and normally they are grey/green but there are rare Pokémon called shinnies, such as Cliffjumper's Charmander and Bumblebee's Treecko." Jeana explained and said mechs showed off their shinny Pokémon happily.

"There is also this little guy from Hoenn, he's a Bagon, and he's a dragon type like Dratini." She said as she threw another Pokéball into the air, and out game a little blue dragon with a white head, and tiny red eyes.

"I've got two others from Hoenn, and both are shinny. This one is called Beldum, they are normally dark blue with white claws, and the other Pokémon is Trapinch and is normally orange and white." Once she was done saying this, Jeana threw up two Pokéballs and showing them the two Pokémon she was talking about, Beldum, was a floating well thing, it's hard to describe how it looks like, other than it has a single red eye, silver body, and gold claws. Trapinch was a small little crab like Pokémon and it looked interesting.

"These are the last two, Riolu and Gible, Riolu is a rare Pokémon from Sinnoh, and is a great companion to have, and Gible is a hard Pokémon to train and also hard to find in Sinnoh unless you know where to look." Jeana told them, while pointing to the Pokémon. Riolu is a blue and black dog Pokémon standing on its hind legs, and Gible is a little dragon with a large mouth and a dark blue and red body.

Jeana didn't need to tell them to take their pick, because they had already chosen. Optimus walked up to Beldum and gave the genderless Pokémon a once over, and smiled at it and picked it up, Beldum gave Optimus and eye smile and nuzzled the mech's face plates.

Megatron was taking a good look at Larvitar, and he liked the docile nature of the Pokémon, because it reminds him of how Optimus once was, and thus he chose the small little ground type Pokémon. Placing his hand on Larvitar's head, and rubbed it affectionately.

Lastly Jack walked right up to Trapinch and smiled at the little dark green crab. He had a feeling about this little girl. She had a look in those black little eyes of hers that made him know she was the Pokémon for him. She had a calm air about her that just made Jack smile, and Trapinch smiled right back at him.

Jeana just smiled at seeing all of them starting to bond with their new Pokémon. If there was one thing she loved, it was seeing trainers bonding and having fun with their Pokémon. Getting an idea, Jeana grabbed her husband's arm, and dragged him near the frock formation. She whispered into his ear, and smiled at the grin on his face. Agreeing with his beloved wife, Gaelin turned to face everyone, and called out, "Hey, why don't we all have a Pokémon battle?" Gaelin told them.

* * *

**Well that's it till next chapter bye :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally a new chapter, I hope this is good, and:( well either way, enjoy everyone :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**First Battles**

* * *

After Gaelin said this, everyone was quiet; they didn't know how to respond. Then Jeana just smiled and decided to explain to her confused visitors. What she and her husband meant. Some were voicing their worries, and other were wondering how they were supposed to battle with Pokémon.

"What we mean, is that we're going to show you what a Pokémon battle looks like in general, after all they're not always the same. Also you should all have a battle with your rivals or at least someone once we get started in New Bark Town; it'll be a good experience." She told them, a smile adorning her face and she walked a small ways away from her husband, and him doing the same.

Both grabbing a Pokéball from their belts, Jeana smiled, as did Gaelin, both ready to show their guests just what they can do. Miko came up to them and offered to be the referee, since she knows more about Pokémon than the others do.

"This battle is a one-on-one Pokémon battle between Jeana of New Bark Town, and Gaelin of Olivine City." Miko announced, motioning her hands towards both the trainers. Gaelin had told them where he lived when he arrived a few days ago.

"Sneasel, stand by for battle." Gaelin called out, and threw into the air and out came a dark blue monster with white claws for hands and feet, red eyes, two yellow marks on its body, one on the forehead, and the other on the chest. Lastly there were three red scales of some sort coming out of the aft of the creature, and also another long red scale atop its head.

"Hmm so it'll be Sneasel, huh?" Jeana asked with a smirk, "Well then, let's make this battle interesting. Aphrodite, come on out!" Placing a strange clear blue ball around her Pokéball, Jeana threw the Pokéball in the air, and what happened was amazing. Out of the Pokéball came a large ball of fire encircling Jeana's Pokémon, however before anyone could do something for her Pokémon, a long dragon, similar to Dratini, it was larger and longer than Dratini, and had two little winged ears on its head, appeared out of the fire. It had used its tail to dissipate the flames, and allowing a lovely orange, red, and yellow glow to surround it.

"Amazing, such beauty and loveliness, hmm I wonder if this is how contests are done." Knock Out mused to himself. Unknowingly saying this aloud, making those around him snicker.

"Thank you Knock Out, however Contests are different from a regular battle, just watch and learn." Jeana told the red Decepticon.

Smiling Jeana looked back at her husband, who just smiled right back at her, "Sneasel, use **Ice Shard**!" A white ball of energy formed in Sneasel's claws, and soon enough a mass of ice crystals was soon shot towards Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, dodge the attack and then use **Dragon Dance**." Jeana called out. Aphrodite jumped into the air, thus dodging the **Ice Shard**s, and then while in the air a black and red cloud surrounded Aphrodite.

"Hmm, looks like I'd better finish this up fast, but first, Sneasel use **Clam Mind**, and then use **Icy Wind**!" Gaelin called out. Sneasel smirked, and did as his trainer commanded. Closing his eyes, Sneasel gathered energy that increased his defense and special defense. Then snapping them open, a white glow surrounded Sneasel's mouth, and soon a massive amount of cold air was fired at Aphrodite.

"I don't think so, Aphrodite dodge it, and then use **Dragon Dance** again!" Jeana called out. Aphrodite wasn't able to dodge the attack completely, but she was able to use **Dragon Dance** again, and another black and red cloud surrounded the dragon, this made Gaelin flinch, which confused the Cybertronians watching them.

"We've gotta stop her before she uses that move," Gaelin muttered to himself, before calling out, "Sneasel use **Slash** before she can use an attack." Sneasel nodded in reply, and soon ran at Aphrodite and once in front of the dragon raised its clawed hand ready to strike, when Jeana said.

"Aphrodite, use **Dragon Rush**." With a cry, from her dragon, Aphrodite's tail lit up with a white glow, twisting her body around, and with amazing speed and power, that tail hit Sneasel right in its chest, sending it flying right back at Gaelin. Sneasel crashed a few feet from the red haired trainer, who was worried about his dark and ice type Pokémon.

Looking down at his Pokémon, he saw his Sneasel had swirl eyes, "Sneasel is unable to battle; the victory goes to Jeana and her Dragonair Aphrodite." Miko called out when she saw the unconscious Pokémon.

Gaelin smiled and sighed, before returning his Pokémon to its Pokéball. "You did great Sneasel, you deserve a long rest. That was a great battle Jeana, maybe next time I'll beat you, or at least some others just as strong."

Jeana smiled and nodded, "This was a great battle, you've gotten better Gaelin, but have the Elite Four been giving you trouble?"

"Not really, but it's getting harder to battle them when I want to spend my time here training with our Pokémon." The red haired boy told her, a small sad smile on his face.

The brown haired trainer just smiled at her husband and nodded in understanding, "I agree, but now, it's time for our lesson to begin." Turning to face the slightly confused and also interested new trainers, Jeana began her lesson. "What you just witnessed was a Pokémon battle; all battles are different and can end in many ways. Before I explain about attacks, and Pokémon types, are there any questions you have?"

"Yes, there is one that intrigues me Mrs. White." Shockwave stated, before he soon added. "Why was it that your husband continued to use Ice type attacks, even though your own Pokémon was able to dodge them."

Jeana smiled, "An excellent question Shockwave, and the answer is simple, Pokémon types." Everyone was confused but let her explain, "You see each Pokémon has a single type, or two types, and each Pokémon type is weaker than others and stronger than others. Now my Dragonair, she is a dragon type, and my husband's Sneasel is a dark and ice type. Now a Dragon Pokémon is not strong against an ice type Pokémon like Sneasel, and thus my husband continued to try ice type attacks in order to defeat my Dragonair." Many nodded, understanding this; Miko didn't need to know this, since she already knew, however Rumble and Frenzy were worried for their Pokémon.

"There are many other different types of Pokémon, and which types are stronger that others are easy to surmise, such as Grass types, Water types, and Fire types; each one stronger and weaker to one of the other three." She paused for a moment while they registered about the first three Pokémon type differences. Everyone nodded, but a few were worried about their Pokémon once they go into battle.

"It's alright to worry about your Pokémon, but they can do great in battle, they just need you to help them." Gaelin told them, while Jeana began stroking her Pokémon's neck gently.

"There are exactly seventeen known Pokémon types, and there are also currently 493 known Pokémon in the world." Jeana explained, her smile never leaving her face. "Now there is a lot more that I can explain, but it's more fun to learn as the adventure goes."

Miko grinned at hearing that, as did Rumble, Frenzy, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Jazz, and Raf. "We should get going then, I really can't wait to start our journey." Miko stated, her grin never leaving, while her Torchic was chirping in agreement, excited like her trainer.

Jeana smiled and agreed with the small nod of her head. "Yes we will, just let me grab some of my Pokémon and we'll be on our way."

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP**

* * *

After an hour of walking, everyone arrived in New Bark Town, where three people were waiting for them. One was an older woman with long green hair, pink/violet eyes, small glasses balanced on her nose, tan skin, a sweet smile, and was wearing a long blue jacket like Jeana's, black shirt, white skirt, red shoes, and a long red scarf. Another was a boy with black hair, tan skin, blue eyes, and a black and yellow hat upon his head, a yellow and blue jacket, red shirt, white shorts, and again white shoes. Then lastly was a middle aged man with short brown hair, brown eyes, green shirt, tan shorts, black shoes, and a white lab coat.

Jeana grinned broadly at seeing the three people waiting for them. She even ran forward and tackled two of them to the ground. "Mom, Ethan, I'm so happy to see you two again!"

The two she tackles to the ground just laughed and returned the embrace of the overly energetic woman atop them. Replying back heartily, both just got up once Jeana was done hugging them.

Turning around to face the Cybertronians and three humans, Jeana told them, "Everyone, I'd like for you to meet my mother Athenodora White, and my best friend Ethan Cross." Jeana motioned to the two she had tackled to the ground.

Athenodora smiled, "Hello, I'm Athenodora, I hope my daughter hasn't been too overbearing to any of you."

"Mom," Jeana groaned underneath her breath, annoyed by her mother's choice in words.

"No she has not Ms. White, however Jeana has been a great help to all of us." Optimus told Athenodora, while the man with the lab coat came up to Jeana and the others.

"So these are the friends are you've spoken of Jeana, I must say they certainly are different." The tan man said a smile on his face as he looked at all of the Cybertronians, and ignoring the three humans with them.

"Professor Elm, it's been a long time, and I trust that you were able to get all 27 of the Pokédexes ready?" Jeana asked when seeing the professor's stare.

The Professor looked at Jeana and nodded with a smile on his face. "Yes I did get all the Pokédexes and the Pokégears as well."

"Pokégears, I only asked for Pokédexes." Jeana asked confused.

"Well actually Gaelin called in for the Pokégears, just after you called me yesterday." Elm told Jeana, a small smile on his face, and one starting to appear on Jeana's.

"What is a Pokégear Professor?" Jack asked the Professor since Jeana looked to be lost in thought.

The Professor looked at Jack a smiled, "A Pokégear my friend, is basically a way to communicate between any trainer who has one, and can have other applications added to it, almost like a Pokétch, except it takes calls, as I said before."

"What's a Pokétch?" Raff asked, his Pokéball in his hands, since he doesn't have a belt yet, same with the others.

"A Pokétch is short for Pokémon watch, and basically it is a small watch that has many applications and aps that can help a trainer on their journey." Professor Elm stated.

Once the professor did his second explanation, Jeana snapped out of her thoughts, and began talking. "Well now that explanations are out of the way, everyone should get their Pokédexes, Pokégears, and belts." Miko had explained earlier that day about belts that trainers wear to place their Pokéballs on them, or in bags that some trainers carry around. Actually Gaelin had given them all bags to carry their items in for their journey. He said that they had so many bags that it wouldn't matter if they gave some away.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP**

* * *

After everyone was inside the Professor's lab, Professor Elm grabbed five Pokédexes from a large brown box, next to another box that was tan in color held the Pokégears that Athenodora was handing out. Each of the Pokédexes was a different color, than the standard pink or blue, each was colored to match their owners. Jazz's Pokédex and Pokégear are white, with red and blue highlights; Prowl's Pokédex and Pokégear are black, white and gold, and Ironhide's Pokédex and Pokégear are black and silver. Megatron's Pokédex and Pokégear are silver and purple, and Starscream's Pokédex and Pokégear are silver and red.

The Professor went to grab another five Pokédexes, Jeana was showing the first five how their Pokédexes work. Basically she showed them how to check when a Pokémon learns new moves, what their moves currently are, how to register their names in their respective Pokédexes, and lastly how a Pokédex acts as a Trainer's ID, and storage for winners after battles.

Chromia's Pokégear and Pokédex are both pink and silver, Arcee's Pokédex and Pokégear are dark blue with pink highlights. Moonracer's items are sky blue and grey, Thundercracker's items are the same as his armor, just like everyone else's, dark blue and silver. Skywarp's are the same, just purple and silver, and Wheeljack's are white, with red and green highlights.

As Jeana was telling the next five how their items worked, Breakdown, Knockout, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were all given their Pokédexes and Pokégears. Colors were dark blue, red and silver, next was silver, red and black, green and grey, red/orange and white, and then yellow, black and silver.

The process was continued next with Soundwave, Shockwave, Rumble, Frenzy, and Dreadwing. Black and dark purple, dark purple with black highlights, light purple and silver, blue and silver, and then dark blue and amber, were the colors.

Then the remaining six were Skyquake, Cliffjumper, Optimus, Jack, Raf, and Miko. The colors of their gear are: light green and grey, red and silver; red, blue and silver, black and blue, orange and tan, and lastly is black, pink, and sea foam green.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP**

* * *

After everyone got their Pokédexes, Pokégears, and belts, everyone went outside, ready to see the rivalry battles. Optimus and Megatron decided to have their battle first, and Jeana agreed to be the referee for the matches.

"Let's see who wins our first Pokémon match Optimus?" Megatron spoke up; a small bit of arrogance in his voice.

"Agreed," Optimus stated, grabbing the Pokéball from his belt, as did Megatron.

"This battle is between Optimus Prime of Iacon, and Megatron of Kaon." Jeana announced, between the two new trainers.

"Go Beldum!" Optimus called out as he threw his Pokéball into the air, releasing his steel and gold Pokémon.

"Let's show them what a real trainer looks like, go Larvitar!" Megatron shouted as he let out his light green and red Pokémon.

"This battle is a one-on-one Pokémon battle, between the two aforementioned mechs, BEGIN!" Jeana announced, and stood back allowing for the battle to begin.

"Larvitar use **Leer** and then use **Bite**." Megatron called to his Pokémon.

The status changer attack didn't work, because of Beldum's _Clear Body_ ability, "I don't think so; Beldum dodge it, and then use **Take Down**!"

Beldum was able to dodge the attack, and land its own upon Larvitar.

"Hmm, not bad Optimus, but let's see if you can keep up?" Megatron told his rival, "Larvitar use **Bite** on Beldum, then use **Leer**!"

"Beldum dodge and use **Take Down**!" Larvitar ran at Beldum, and was able to use **Bite** and caused a good deal of damage before Beldum could dodge. However she was attacked before she could use **Leer**.

Both Pokémon went back to their respective sides of the field, both weak from the attacks dealt to them, and for Beldum, the recoil of each attack as well. Both new trainers knew they had to finish their battle soon before their Pokémon fainted.

Megatron and Optimus both looked tense, almost as if they couldn't decide what to do for their last move; however, after an agonizing moment of silence, to all those watching, when finally both called out at the same time "Beldum/Larvitar use **Take Down**/**Bite**."

Both Pokémon did as their trainers said, and went at their respective opponents at the same time, and upon the collision, when Beldum hit Larvitar; he bit down on the clear bodied Pokémon, while still taking the damage from the attack. Both Pokémon separated for a moment after the collision, and then collapsed. However Jeana noticed that Larvitar was up for a second more than Beldum, but she decided not to call on it.

"This Battle is a draw, neither is the winner." Jeana stated, as Megatron and Optimus both collected their respective Pokémon, and looked each other in the eye. A promise was made with that look, almost saying as if next time things would change. "Who would like to have their battle next?"

"I'll go next," Knock Out stated, before turning to face Ratchet. "Think you can beat me old medic?"

Ratchet's temper was about to flair, but he simply accepted the challenge. "Let's get this over with."

"Mudkip it's time to shine." Knockout states as he let out his little blue and orange fish Pokémon.

"Humph, let's show this blow heart what a real Pokémon trainer can do, let's go Squirtle." Ratchet said, while bringing his small turtle Pokémon out from her Pokéball.

"This is a one-on-one battle between Ratchet of Iacon and Knockout of Kaon." Jeana announced, both trainers ready to battle, their Pokémon both looking eager to start as well, "Begin!"

"Mudkip use **Growl**!" Knockout shouted. Mudkip used its attack, weakening the other water type, a smirk appearing on the fish Pokémon's face.

Squirtle was getting annoyed and soon heard its trainer call out "Squirtle use **Leer** then follow up with **Tackle**!" The small female turtle smirked she was ready to prove herself to her trainer. Using **Leer** to weaken the annoying fish, she then ran at him for a head on **Tackle**.

"Heh, I don't think so old mech, Mudkip dodge and then use **Tackle**." Knockout told the small Pokémon. Who did exactly as his master stated, however Squirtle changed her course to still hit Mudkip, and causing the small fish Pokémon to miss her.

"Atta girl Squirtle; now use **Leer** again, and dodge any attacks," Ratchet told her.

"Don't get cocky old mech, Mudkip use **Growl** then use **Tackle**." Knockout ordered his Pokémon.

Both Pokémon began a dance, with Squirtle using **Leer** whenever she could, along with dodging the fish Pokémon, and Mudkip using **Growl**, and attempting to use **Tackle** on the dodging turtle. The battle was beautiful and at the same time amazing, almost as if it was a contest battle instead of a trainer battle. In fact the battle would have gone on longer, if Mudkip hadn't slipped, giving Ratchet enough time to call out an attack, and not enough time for the small fish Pokémon to dodge it.

However, the battle wasn't over yet, Mudkip wasn't down for the count yet, and Squirtle wasn't ready to back down either. "Hmm, this is getting good, Mudkip, use **Tackle** on Squirtle." While Mudkip's defense was down, his attack stats were good.

"Squirtle use **Tackle** on Mudkip." Ratchet called out, not really in the mood to think of a comeback. Both run towards the other in a head on collision, and actually ended up creating a dust cloud from the force of the collision. After a few minutes of silence, the dust cleared, both Pokémon were standing there panting, tired, but the first to fall was Mudkip.

"Mudkip has passed out; the winner of the match is Ratchet of Iacon!" Jeana announced a smile on her face at seeing the two battling.

Knockout walked up to his Pokémon, and picked him up and actually smiled down at the tiny fish Pokémon. "You did a good job Mudkip; now take a nice long rest." Returning his Pokémon to the Pokéball, he looked up at Ratchet and stated "Next time I'll be the one walking away with victory."

"We'll see hot shot, we'll see." Ratchet said, "Good job Squirtle, take a long rest, you deserve it."

"Who's next?" Jeana asked and getting an immediate reply.

"I'll go, what do yah say Breakdown, wanna see who'll win the first battle?" Bulkhead challenged his longtime rival.

"You're on twinkle toes." Breakdown teased his old rival, while going to one side of the field. "Let's show him how strong we are, go Piplup!"

"We'll show you, go Chimchar." Bulkhead retorted in tandem with his old rival. While letting out his small female Chimchar.

Jeana announced the challengers; she said that it was common for Referee's in gym battles and in the Pokémon League to do the announcement. It's annoying and obvious for those who can see when a Pokémon has fallen, but that's just the way it is.

"Chimchar use **Leer**!" Bulkhead shouted.

"Piplup counter with **Growl**!" Breakdown countered back.

Both Pokémon did as commanded, however instead of continuing decreasing the stats of their opponents, Breakdown chose to try and end this before his Pokémon could get too weak. "Piplup use **Pound**!"

Bulkhead was silent, before he said "Chimchar continue to use **Leer**!"

Chimchar took the attack head on, and continued to lower the defense of her water type opponent. After another two **Pound**s from Piplup, did Bulkhead call out, "Chimchar use **Scratch** quickly!" Chimchar smirked and once Piplup was close enough, she attacked him, landing a critical blow, rendering the penguin Pokémon unconscious.

"Piplup is unable to battle; Bulkhead and Chimchar are the winners." Jeana announced a neutral expression upon her face.

Bulkhead was happy with the victory, and just like the others before him, both knew that this wasn't over and that the next battle just might end differently.

"I'll battle next," Jazz said eager to do his first Pokémon battle. "You wanna be my rival Soundwave?"

The mute mech just nodded and went to one side of the field, while Jazz went to the other. "Go Chikorita!" Soundwave stated, his voice slightly stoic, but there was a hint of excitement in his voice, he too couldn't wait to do this.

"This'll be fun, come on out Totodile!" Jazz called out, and upon his Pokémon's release from the ball, it did a dance and glared when he saw who his opponent was. Same with Chikorita, she wasn't too happy either to see her old rival from their once ranch home.

After the announcement was made; the battle between the music lover and functional mute began. "Chikorita/Totodile use **Growl**/**Leer**!"

Both Pokémon did as their trainers commanded, but were eager to fight the other. "Totodile use **Scratch** quickly, and then use **Leer** again!"

"Chikorita, use **Tackle** when Totodile gets close and then use **Growl** again!" Soundwave called out to his eager little girl.

Both Pokémon did as their trainers said again, however Totodile was able to get his attack in, just as Chikorita landed her attack on him, and then the continuation after just as their trainer's told them. The battle seemed to be in Jazz's favor, until Soundwave did something unexpected.

"Chikorita use **Razor Leaf**!" Soundwave commanded, surprising everyone, including Jeana.

Chikorita threw her head back and thrust it forward, launching a barrage of sharp leaves to her opponent. Totodile and Jazz were so stunned that neither made a move to either say a command or to dodge the oncoming leaves. After the strike of the leaves, Totodile was unconscious; after all, grass types are much stronger than water types.

"Totodile is unable to battle; the winner is Soundwave and Chikorita." Jeana announced, still a little shocked at seeing the grass Pokémon knowing a type move already. Jazz returned Totodile, while looking back up at Soundwave; who seemed happy as he had cuddled his Chikorita in his arms.

"How did your Chikorita learn **Razor Leaf** already?" Jazz asked, still staring at the mech and his Pokémon.

"Statement: Pokémon attacked while journey to New Bark Town, sent out Chikorita to help defend. She learned **Razor Leaf** after the battle." Soundwave told Jazz, while his little Chikorita was curled into his slender arms. Jazz nodded at the explanation, and went over to the others, as did Soundwave, while the next two decided to go up and test their skills.

"Let's see who'll win the battle this time Wrecker, go Turtwig!" Dreadwing challenged, sending his Pokémon out to prepare for battle.

"Heh, yeah, let's see." Wheeljack replied, while sending out his Totodile. Jeana made her announcement, and though it was getting repetitive, no one was bother by it now. Besides, there's a battle to watch, and curiosity to be stated.

"Totodile use **Leer**!" Wheeljack commanded.

"Turtwig use **Tackle**!" Dreadwing countered.

Totodile was not wounded that much by the attack, and Turtwig's defense was lowered by his attack, but this battle was only just beginning, same as the other before these two. Wheeljack make a strategy of using **Leer** and **Tackle** dually if he could, and if that didn't work he'd have Totodile use **Tackle** to weaken Turtwig as much as he could. However the grass type Pokémon knows **Withdraw**, making his defenses rise when needed.

Sadly for the audience the battle came to a soon close when Dreadwing ordered Turtwig to use **Tackle** while Totodile was standing right in front of him. The hit was critical and knocked Totodile out in an instant.

"Totodile is unable to battle; the winner is Dreadwing and Turtwig." Jeana announced, wondering how an all-out battle would go between the two mechs. Wheeljack picked up Totodile, while Turtwig walked back to his trainer, a smile on his little face.

"Good job Turtwig," Dreadwing praised his Pokémon, before picking him up and walking back towards the others, when his brother and Skywarp walked into the makeshift arena.

"We've had a little rivalry going on since before the war," Skywarp explained, before grabbing his Pokéball, same with Skyquake.

"Go Piplup," Skywarp shouted, his small blue and white penguin Pokémon looked ready to take on any opponent.

"Turtwig, prepare for battle," Skyquake called out, a smirk on his face, thinking that his grass type would be able to beat Skywarp's water type. He shouldn't be so confidant, after all Pokémon types aren't the only thing important in battles.

"Piplup use **Growl**!" Skywarp called out, and his little girl smirked and did as she was told.

"Turtwig counter with **Withdraw**!" Skyquake commanded. Turtwig curled in upon himself, raising his defense, while Piplup was decreasing his attack. "Turtwig use **Tackle**!"

"Piplup dodge then use **Pound**!" Skywarp shouted. Piplup did as she was told and was able to land a hard hit on the smaller grass type. It was critical, but not enough power to defeat the cocky Turtwig. "Nice job girl, now use **Growl** again!"

Skyquake was mad, but tried not to let his anger control him, "Turtwig use **Withdraw**, then use **Tackle**!"

Turtwig did as commanded; he was running towards Piplup, when Skywarp called out "Piplup use **Pound** once he's close enough." Turtwig didn't have enough time to get out of the way once he was close enough, sadly that made it easier for Piplup to strike and knocked the green Pokémon unconscious. Turtwig was knocked back by the blow as well, swirls in the eyes of the grass type.

"Turtwig is unable to battle; the winner is Skywarp and Piplup." Jeana announced. The two rivals picked up their respective Pokémon, and glared at each other, things were going to change come round two. Once they left, Moonracer walked up with Arcee in toe, their choice to become rivals was strange, but it didn't matter for them, something about a sibling rivalry Jack heard about from Cliffjumper sometime ago.

Jeana called out their names, and the match began. "Go Torchic!" Moonracer shouted.

"Chimchar let's go!" Arcee called out.

Both Pokéballs went into the air, and out came the two fire type Pokémon. For Arcee her Chimchar and Moonracer her Torchic, both were ready, as were their Pokémon.

"Chimchar use **Leer**," Arcee called out.

"Torchic counter with **Growl**," Moonracer said. Both Pokémon use their respective moves, but soon enough Moonracer called out, "Torchic use **Scratch** quickly."

"Chimchar dodge and use **Scratch**!"

The orange monkey wasn't able to get passed the small bird's clawed foot, but he was able to land a good blow on her side.

"Torchic use **Scratch** again, and dodge Chimchar's attacks," Moonracer told her Pokémon, who chirped in response. Torchic jumped around Chimchar while scratching him whenever she could.

"Chimchar use **Scratch**!" Arcee called out. Chimchar tried to land a blow on the bouncing bird, but she kept evading his attacks, and finally was able to land her own attack while Chimchar was slightly turned; the blow wasn't critical but it had enough force to knock the red monkey unconscious.

"Chimchar is unable to battle; the winner is Moonracer and Torchic." Jeana announced a smile on her face at how these battles are turning out.

"Not bad sis, maybe you'll win the next battle," Moonracer told her sister a smirk on her face, Torchic chirping as she walked towards her trainer, who smiled down at the orange bird. Picking her up, she saw Arcee doing the same with her Chimchar, who looked upset about losing, but Arcee just smiled at him, before glaring at her sister.

"I will beat you next time Moonracer, count on it." Arcee promised, while walking over to the others, same with Moonracer, as Chromia passed her, and Ironhide passed Moonracer.

Chromia took her position, as did her bondmate, both ready to battle. Chromia let out her Cyndaquil, as did her bondmate, his own Cyndaquil. This would be an interesting match, whose Pokémon would win when they're both the same type? Jeana did her job, and the battle began.

"Cyndaquil use **Tackle**," Ironhide commanded.

"Cyndaquil counter with **Leer**." Chromia shouted.

Ironhide's Cyndaquil ran at Chromia's, determined to take down his opponent. While Chromia's stood tall, and lowered her opponent's defense. Chromia's Cyndaquil was able to handle the attack once it hit, but soon the tides would turn.

"Cyndaquil use **Tackle** before he gets away!" Chromia called out. Cyndaquil attacked her counterpart before Ironhide could call out for his fire type to dodge. Ironhide's Cyndaquil was knocked back a few feet, but he was still standing, panting, but standing nonetheless.

"Cyndaquil use **Leer** then follow up with **Tackle**," Ironhide told his Pokémon. He lowered the defenses of his enemy, before running towards her.

"Cyndaquil counter with **Tackle**." Chromia told her Pokémon once Ironhide's Cyndaquil was close enough. Chromia's Cyndaquil hit her foe once he was near enough, causing him to be knocked unconscious.

"Cyndaquil is unable to battle; the winner is Chromia and Cyndaquil." Jeana announced; surprised at how Chromia handled fighting her bondmate. Both picked up their Pokémon and gave each other a kiss before joining the others, the sight made everyone smile, before the next match soon began.

Rumble and Frenzy made their way up to the makeshift arena; both took out their Pokémon, a Bulbasaur.

"Go Bulbasaur," Frenzy called out, his female Bulbasaur coming out.

"Bulbasaur let's show them who's the best." Rumble brought out his own male Bulbasaur.

"Bulbasaur use **Tackle**/**Growl**!" The twins called out to their Pokémon. Their attacks were done at the same time; Frenzy's used **Growl**, while Rumble's used **Tackle**.

"Bulbasaur use **Tackle**!" Both call out again, only this time the two Bulbasaurs collided head on. There was smoke from the collision, but once it cleared both grass types were standing tall for a moment, before one fell to the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle, the winner is Rumble and Bulbasaur," Jeana called out. Both brothers picked up their Pokémon and walked back to the others.

"Good job Bulbasaur, you deserve a long rest," Frenzy told his small green Pokémon; Rumble complimented his Pokémon as well, both happy with the battle.

Cliffjumper and Shockwave both soon walked up, wanting to continue their battle from on Cybertron here now with their own Pokémon.

"Charmander come on out!" Cliffjumper called out, letting out his golden fire type Pokémon.

"Treecko standby for battle," Soundwave said, letting his small grass type Pokémon out of its Pokéball.

Jeana did her job, and the battle began. "Charmander use **Growl**!" Cliffjumper told the gold Pokémon.

"Treecko counter with **Leer**."

Both used their stat. changing moves, and awaited their next commands. "Charmander use **Scratch**," Cliffjumper told his Pokémon, at the same time Shockwave said "Treecko use **Pound**."

Both Pokémon ran at each other, Charmander ran with white glowing claws, and Treecko with a small open three fingered palm. The struck each other, Charmander struck Treecko's side, and the grass type hit Charmander's face. Both were forced back by the power behind the blows, the two Pokémon glared at the other, both eager to see who was better.

"Charmander/Treecko use **Scratch**/**Pound**!" Both called out with vigor, grins on their faces, well face, since Shockwave doesn't have a face, just his large red optic.

Both Pokémon ran at each other again, their arms raised high ready to strike down their opponent. Charmander's attack came second, but that was good enough, he was still standing after the second **Pound** attack, but once his **Scratch** hit the green Pokémon, he was knocked unconscious.

"Treecko is unable to battle; the winner is Cliffjumper and Charmander." Jeana announced for the tenth time today, the two fighters grabbed their Pokémon, and glanced at the other, knowing that next time it'd be different.

Starscream and Prowl both walked up next and let out their respective Pokémon. "Charmander get ready to fight."

"Go Mudkip," Prowl said in his usual monotone. Jeana announced them, and everything began again.

"Charmander use **Growl**!" Starscream told him.

"Mudkip use **Growl** as well." Prowl ordered.

Both Pokémon let out a cry, lowering the other's attack, but soon stopped and began to wait for their next order/command.

"Charmander/Mudkip use **Scratch**/**Tackle**!" The trainers commanded. Both Pokémon ran at each other, Mudkip in a head on charge and Charmander with his hand rose above his head. Their collision brought up some smoke, but both Pokémon jumped back out of the smoke could, both looking grim, but neither looked ready to give up.

"Charmander/Mudkip use **Scratch**/**Tackle** again," Their voices filled with excited energy, both Pokémon running at each other again. Charmander ran at Mudkip again, but this time it was slower, and that was enough for Mudkip, who was just a little faster to hit the red lizard, before he could attack the blue fish. Charmander was thrown back by some of the force, of the attack, and was soon registered unconscious from the swirls in his eyes.

"Charmander is unable to battle; the winner is Prowl and Mudkip."

"Good job Mudkip, let's take a long rest," Prowl told his Pokémon, and looked up to see Starscream soothing his depressed little Charmander. It was shocking to see the second in command of the Decepticons being nice to anyone other than his trine mates. As both trainers and Pokémon went back to watching, Bumblebee and Thundercracker both came up, their Pokémon already out.

"You ready Treecko?" Bumblebee asked his little sea-green and red Pokémon, who grinned in excitement.

"Let's get to it Chikorita," Thundercracker told his little green comrade, who smirked up at him. Jeana did her job, and the third to last battle began.

"Treecko use **Leer**!" Bumblebee called out.

"Chikorita use **Tackle**," Thundercracker said.

Treecko lowered the defense of her opponent, as he ran towards her. She was hit square in the chest, but still stood tall.

"Treecko use **Pound**."

"Chikorita counter with **Tackle**."

Chikorita ran at Treecko, but she stood tall and was able to land her attack just as he hit her. It wasn't enough to take down the four legged grass type, but Chikorita's attack was enough for him to knock out the shiny Pokémon.

"Treecko is unable to battle; the winner is Thundercracker and Chikorita." Jeana announced the end of the match, a small smile on her face.

"Hey Bee, good job, maybe you'll win next time," Thundercracker told the yellow and black scout, before picking up Chikorita and walking to the sidelines.

"Who knows, besides two more battles and we can get started on our journeys." Bee told the blue seeker, before picking up Treecko and eye smiling down at her. Walking off the battle ground, the second to last trainers walked up, Miko and Raf.

"Hoshimi let's show them what we got!" Miko shouted while letting out her Torchic.

"Squirtle let's battle," Raf said; his voice sounding nervous.

Jeana did her job, and now the fun begins. "Hoshimi use **Growl** and chain with **Scratch**!"

The orange bird let out a loud call while running at the small blue turtle.

"I don't think so, Squirtle use **Tail Whip** and follow up with **Scratch**."

The small turtle smiled while wagging his tale and then raised his arm back, ready to strike the speeding bird. Who grinned at him and jumped over his head and landed her hit on his shell.

"Atta girl Hoshimi, now use **Growl** again and follow up with another **Scratch**!." Miko called out to her small orange bird.

"Squirtle use **Tail Whip** and dodge the attack." Raf told his Pokémon, who didn't have enough time to dodge the attacks.

Miko grinned and called out, "Hoshimi get in close and use **Scratch** repeatedly."

Raf seeing that this was going to end badly, cried out, "Squirtle dodge as much as you can and counter with **Tail Whip**."

The blue turtle was about to dodge the attacks of the orange bird, but she seemed to be too quick and was able to defeat him in a matter of seconds. Soon Squirtle was down for the count with swirls in his eyes.

Jeana smirked impressed, "Squirtle is unable to battle; the winner is Miko and Torchic."

"Good job girl, and nice job yourself Raf, soon enough you'll be a great trainer too." Miko commented to her Pokémon and friend.

Raf picked up Squirtle and smiled at Miko in thanks, but then looked at Jack and frowned. "Who's going to face Jack, all of us have already had our battles."

Jack frowned at that, but soon enough Jeana said, "I'll be his rival."

Everyone looked confused, especially Jack. "Why would you want to be _my_ rival?"

She just smiled, "Jack, you need a rival, someone to help you push your limits in training and someone you want to defeat one day. Since everyone else already has one, and I married my old rival, I'd like to be yours."

Everyone was a bit shocked at that bit about Gaelin being her old rival, and is now her husband. Jack looked unsure about having her as his rival, but soon sighed and nodded, "Alright, let's do this."

"Great, Miko would you mind being the announcer." Jeana asked, while taking her position on the field, and Jack on the other end. The black and pink haired girl nodded, and took the announcer's position, "Jack, as a little gift, why don't you pick the Pokémon you want to face, I'll give the choice of three."

After she said that, Jeana let out three Pokémon, each one different than the other. The first one, was a small yellow and black mouse with pointed ears and a small black tail, it was wearing a black and blue ribbon around its neck. Next was a blue and black dog Pokémon that was standing on its hind legs, it has red eyes, white bumps of some sort on its hands and chest, and it was wearing a silver necklace, no charm, just a necklace. Then there was the last one, a small red fox Pokémon with six tails, it has brown eyes, and was wearing a small brown scarf around its neck. "Jack, meet Thalia the Pichu, Percy the Riolu, and lastly Hestia the Vulpix." Each of the three Pokémon called out their names happily, and looked eager for a battle.

Jack stared at all three young Pokémon, and knew that it would be a tough battle no matter which one he chose, but wanting to have a good advantage, he said "I choose Pichu."

Jeana just smirked, "Then this'll be interesting. Let's go Thalia, Percy, you and Hestia wait on the sidelines."

The blue and red Pokémon nodded, and went to sit next to the others, while Thalia looked eager and took her position on the field, while Jack let out his shinny Trapinch.

"This battle is between Jeana of New Bark Town, and Jack of Jasper Nevada, Battle Begin!" Miko announced.

"Trapinch, get in close and use **Bite**!" Jack commanded.

Jeana smirked, "Thalia use **Charm** and let her get close."

Trapinch began running towards the small mouse Pokémon, and was getting ready to bite down on her, when she saw Thalia giving her a wink. She wasn't even phased by the look and kept on running towards the small yellow mouse, once close enough Trapinch bit down on her arm, leaving a small bit of damage.

Jack was shocked, but Jeana just smirked, "Heh, looks like I didn't see that coming oh well, now while she's close Thalia use **Iron Tail**!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone shouted, but Jeana continued to smirk as Thalia's tail glowed silver and she swung her body around, and landed a solid hit, knocking the green creature backwards and nearly knocked him unconscious.

Everyone was speechless, but soon Trapinch got up, determined to win, Jeana just continued to smile. "Did I forget to mention that Thalia is the daughter of my strongest electric type, Percy 's own mother is my strongest fighting type, but Hestia was caught just the way she is. Never judge a Pokémon by their size or their colors."

Jack looked at his new rival, and felt something inside him, "We're not out of this yet, Trapinch, get in close and dodge her attacks."

Jeana just kept smiling, "Looks like you've found your fire Jack, Thalia, wait for her to get close."

Both waited until their Pokémon were close enough, Trapinch wasn't very fast yet, but she was quite lite on her feet. Once she was in front of the mouse, did the two trainers call out, "Trapinch/Thalia use **Bite**/**Headbutt**."

Both Pokémon went to physically strike each other, Trapinch bit down on Pichu's arm again, with the same result, only the mouse looked slightly weaker. Then the Pichu smirked all the same, raising her head back quickly, she slammed her head down on the ground type attached to her arm.

A small amount of dust rose up, leaving all of them to wonder just what happened. After a few moments, the dust cleared and there stood Thalia and Trapinch glaring at each other, until suddenly Trapinch fainted, making Jeana and Thalia the winners.

"Trapinch is unable to battle, the winner is Jeana and Pichu." Miko announced, still surprised about that small Pichu knowing **Iron Tail**.

"Great job Thalia, and not bad for your first battle either Jack." Jeana commented, while her three youngest and weakest Pokémon all ran up her shoulders.

Jack walked up and held Trapinch in his arms, before looking at Jeana with a smile and a smirk. "I'll be the one who wins next time."

She just grinned back, and smiled again at everyone else, "Well now that, that's done, lets rest for a bit, before we all head out, sound good?"

Everyone nodded, and no one noticed that two new Pokégears and Pokédexes appeared in the box in the Professor's Lab. One pair was predominantly white with red and blue highlights, and the other pair was mostly blue with small highlights of silver and gold.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter, adn for those of you who know that two new bots are from the second season and third season, they'll be here next chapter, and I hope I'm doing good. Well please review. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter everyone, hope the chapter's good, oh and as for the shinnies I got the idea to edit shinny colors from an amazing writer and creator of the story 'Champion's Legacy' he is Roy Markov, now enjoy everyone! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**First Catches and 2 New Faces**

* * *

Everyone was relaxing outside, the kids and Jeana were having sandwiches, while the Cybertronians were enjoying some berries, all of their Pokémon playing together off to the side. Everything was going well, until a large shadow was suddenly casted over everyone.

They all looked around, trying to figure out where the shadow was coming from, when the Pokémon all looked up and cried out in shock. Hearing the cries, Miko looked up and shouted, "What the slag?!"

Seeing Miko look up, everyone else did the same and gawked, the shadow was caused by two Cybertronians falling down from the sky, and there wasn't enough time for any of them to get away or get the others away either. It looked like they would all be crushed, when Soundwave pointed what looked like a remote up at the two bots, and fired a white beam at the two.

The ray caused both mechs to shrink down to about the size of a human; thankfully they were close to the ground, so they didn't have a lot of damage done to them, but they left a nice indent of their bodies in the ground.

"Who're they?" Jeana wondered; getting up from her seat by the blanket she was sitting next to. The kids were with her, eating their lunches.

"From my guess I'd say Autobots, but I can't see any insignias from here." Knock Out commented, he was rubbing his Mudkip's head gently, and he was enjoying it.

"Do you know who they are Optimus?" Jack asked, staring at the mostly blue mech, and the white mech with the similar highlights to Jazz.

Optimus looked from where he was by the trees with Megatron, his Beldum in his lap, and Megatron's Larvitar on his shoulder. "I know one is Ultra Magnus, but the other I don't know who he is."

Jeana nodded, "When they wake up can you tell them what's going on, I need to make a call to my husband."

Optimus nodded, and looked back at the two mechs. Ultra Magnus is mostly blue with silver highlights and a touch of red as well. While the other bot was predominantly white with red highlights and some blue ones. Jazz has more blue highlights than red, that's a good way to tell them apart.

They didn't have to wait long for the two to wake up, Jeana was off in her house calling her husband, the two were both groaning, the first to get up was Ultra Magnus, he was fairly tall, about six foot two, while the other mech looked to be around Bee's height of five foot five.

"Ugh, my processor," the white mech said, who was clearly a young bot by the sound of his voice. "Where am I?"

"And what is going on here," came the confused voice of Ultra Magnus.

"A good question my old friend," a deep baritone voice called out, a short ways away from the blue-green mech and white mech. Both turned to face the voice, and saw that it was the leader of their faction, with a small silver creature in his lap. Then they noticed Megatron next to him, with a lime-green and red creature on his shoulder.

"Optimus Prime sir, where are we, and what is that native lifeform in your lap?" Ultra Magnus asked his commander.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

After an hour of explaining, Jeana's husband sent over two Pokéballs, two bags, and two Pokémon belts. The Pokégears and Pokédexes were already in the box somehow. Sighing, Jeana placed the bags and belts on her arms, while the two Pokéballs were in her hands.

"Alright, now since Optimus told you about the world of Pokémon, do you want to join us on our adventure? Or will you be staying here instead?" Jeana asked, looking interested in what they might choose.

Smokescreen looked nervous for a moment, and then he looked eager. "I wanna head on this journey, who knows it might be more eventful than hanging around here for Primus knows how long."

"I will come along as well, if only to see the point of this journey." Ultra Magnus stated.

Jeana nodded, and threw the two Pokéballs in the air, a white lite came out of the balls and soon appeared two familiar Pokémon, to everyone minus the two new mechs. A small dog Pokémon who was brown and lite brown, with brown eyes, this Pokémon is an Eevee; while the other Pokémon was Dratini, only instead of being blue like normal Dratini, this one was lavender with pink eyes.

"These two Pokémon are Eevee and Dratini, you can choose between the two for which one you want as your starter." Jeana told them, while walking forward and handing them their bags and belts.

Smokescreen looked indecisive, not sure which one he wanted, however Ultra Magnus wasn't. He was about to choose Eevee, when it ran passed him, and right up into Smokescreen's arms. Dratini didn't do anything, just stared at Ultra Magnus, before slithering towards him and nuzzled his leg.

Jeana just giggled, "Well it looks like Eevee and Dratini have chosen on their own; now let's get your Pokédexes and Pokégears, shall we."

Ultra Magnus just nodded stiffly, picking up his Pokémon, he walked to the professor's lab and retrieved his devices, same with Smokescreen.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

After the two of them knew how to work their equipment, they were put into a battle, it was very quick, Magnus told Dratini to use **Thunder Wave** and then he ordered him to use **Wrap** several times. Smokescreen and Eevee didn't have a chance. After a short break, they all set out on their journey. Now they would've separated into two groups, but since they didn't know their way around, Optimus and Megatron both thought it best to stick together in one general group.

They were walking along Route 29, when Jeana stopped and she smiled. "Alright, now this is a great place to catch some Pokémon."

"Excuse me, but did you say 'catch' the Pokémon, as in capture them?" Ultra Magnus questioned. Jeana just rolled her eyes and nodded. "I'm afraid I don't understand."

She was about to explain, when Shockwave beat her to it. "What she means, is that in order for us to understand more about Pokémon, we have to capture ones that we want, or others if we choose to, we train not only those Pokémon but our current ones as well. When ready then you can either attempt to defeat the eight gym leaders and/or join contests to perform."

Jeana nodded, "Very well said Shockwave. Now why don't I demonstrate how to catch a wild Pokémon?"

"But we already know how to battle," Smokescreen commented, with a few of the others nodding their heads.

"There's a difference," Miko told him. "A battle is to defeat your opponent, catching a Pokémon, means to weaken it and then catch it with a Pokéball."

"Thank you Miko, but why don't I demonstrate as well." Jeana suggested, while walking into some tall grass that was nearby. She looked intently at her surroundings, almost as if she was either anticipating something, or looking for it. They didn't have to wait long, when a small brown Pokémon with a long tail attacked her. She jumped back and the brown Pokémon followed her, once they were out of the grass, Thalia jumped off her shoulder, her cheeks sparking with anticipation.

"Thalia use **Charm** quickly then follow up with **Thunder Shock**!" Jeana commanded. Thalia winked at the brown Pokémon, and then sent a small bolt of electricity at the wild Pokémon. It was stunned and looked very weak, "Go _Great Ball_!" Jeana called out, throwing a blue ball with red groves on the sides. The ball hit, and a red glow surrounded the brown Pokémon and sucked it right inside the ball. It landed on the ground and started to shake. It moved several times, the small circle in the middle blinking red a few times, before the ball stilled and the Pokémon was captured.

Jeana smiled as the ball disappeared, before turning to the others who had witnessed the entire ordeal. Now if it were a battle it would've been longer, but she did it so quickly that it was quite impressive. "Alright that's the basics of capturing a Pokémon, you battle them, but you don't knock them unconscious. You have to weaken them and then throw a Pokéball at them, now I could've and should've weakened that Sentret more, but this was just an example. Now we'll all meet up at Cherrygrove City later today."

Walking up to everyone, she gave them all 5 Pokéballs, meaning she just gave away 145 Pokéballs. The amount doesn't matter to her, she was going to be helping these people, and quite possibly help them end their war. Jeana went off ahead to Cherrygrove City, showing everyone where it was on their maps, located on their Pokégears.

Everyone ended up breaking off into small groups, some large, others small, but in general they stuck together and would all meet up and rest for the night when the day was done. A few of the rivals actually challenged each other to see what kind of Pokémon they'd find and as a general challenge who could catch the 'rarest' or most unlikely to find Pokémon by the end of the day.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Optimus, Megatron, Soundwave and Jazz all decided to check the grass areas for some Pokémon. They were just walking around, when a small purple Pokémon with a long horn jumped out of the grass and glared at Optimus.

"Looks like this little guy wants to fight you OP," Jazz commented.

Optimus pulled out his Pokédex and scanned the purple creature. **Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon, It is small but its horn is filled with poison. It charges then stabs with the horn to inject poison.** "Hmm looks like this might be challenging, let's go Beldel." Optimus let out his small silver Pokémon, who cried out eager to fight.

"Beldel," Megatron asked.

"Some trainers choose to nickname their Pokémon, and I've decided to do it too." Optimus replied.

"Beldel use **Takedown**," Optimus called out, while the Nidoran ran at Beldel and struck it with its long horn. Beldel cried out, but soon came back at the Nidoran and hit it head on, the attack wasn't very effective, but it did cause some damage.

"Use **Takedown** again and avoid any attacks." Optimus told his Pokémon, who looked more than eager to attack again. Strange for its gentle nature, but what was more surprising, was the glare the Nidoran was giving Beldel and it wasn't even effected by the attack, and rammed right into the Nidoran. It flew back a few feet, very weak now, not unconscious but weakened.

Beldel backed off while its master pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at the weakened Nidoran. The ball hit, began to shake, stopped, and Optimus now has a new Pokémon. Walking up to the motionless ball, Optimus picked it up, smiled and placed it on his belt.

"Good job catching the first Pokémon OP, but now let's see what we'll catch." Jazz told his leader, who nodded back with a smile.

"Query: Who shall capture next Pokémon?" Soundwave asked.

"I think we have our answer," Optimus said, looking past the two rivals at what was behind them.

Turning, they were just catching the tail end of Megatron's battle; he'd just ordered his Larvitar to use **Bite**, weakening the Pokémon just enough to be captured. Throwing his Pokéball, it hit, shook, stilled and Megatron caught his own first Pokémon. Optimus and the others walked towards the happy trainer, "So what Pokémon did you capture my rival?" Optimus asked.

He turned around and replied, "Better to show once we're in town and he can be healed. For now let's see how these two do for catching their own first Pokémon."

Optimus nodded, turning to face the other two, they were already now looking through the grass for the right Pokémon. "I follow Soundwave, you follow Jazz." Optimus suggested, Megatron just shrugged and followed the Autobot TIC, while Optimus followed the Decepticon TIC.

Megatron didn't have to wait long, for Jazz found the Pokémon he was looking for. There was a small worm-like Pokémon that looked depressed; it was crawling on the ground looking very sad. Jazz frowned at the small purple worm-like Pokémon, taking out his Pokédex, he scanned it. **Wurmple the Worm Pokémon, It lives among the tall grass and in forests. It repels attacks by raising up the spikes on its rear.**

"Hmm looks like this little fella sounds interesting," Jazz mused, while pulling out his Pokéball. "Let's dance Revamp!"

"Totodile," The small blue dinosaur shouted, eager to fight its opponent; looking, it saw that its opponent was the purple Wurmple.

"Alright Revamp, let's make this quick. Use **Leer** then follow up with **Scratch**!" Jazz commanded, and Revamp followed up to a T. Actually weakening the small worm enough to capture it. Throwing the Pokéball, Jazz so caught his own first Pokémon, a shiny Wurmple. "That was a little too easy, but I'm not gonna complain."

Megatron nodded and then smirked, "Let's see how your rival's doing."

Jazz nodded and the two of them didn't have to go far to find Soundwave battling a small purple insect-like Pokémon. The silent mech's Chikorita was doing well in her battle, and was able to weaken the purple Pokémon and capture it.

"Not bad Soundwave, but what was that Pokémon you just caught." Jazz asked his rival.

"Statement: Venonat," was all he said.

After that was taken care of, all four of them headed to Cherrygrove City, surprised at how much time had passed since they started earlier.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

At the same time Optimus got his Nidoran; Bulkhead, Breakdown, Miko and Raf were all looking in another grassy area for their own first Pokémon. They weren't walking for long, when a small green Pokémon appeared before them, it was walking out of the grass looking very forlorn.

Miko took out her Pokédex and immediately scanned the very tiny Pokémon. **Budew the bud Pokémon, When it feels the sun's warm touch, it opens its bud to release pollen. It lives alongside clear pools.**

"Huh, then I wonder what it's doing out here?" Raf wondered.

"I don't know but I wanna catch it, it'll be a great addition to when I enter contests." Miko told her small friend and rival. "Let's rock Hoshimi." Miko called while letting out her small orange bird.

"Tor Torchic Tor," The bird responded to her master. Eager to battle her opponent, "Alright Hoshimi use **Growl** combined with **Scratch**!" The small bird ran at the lonely Budew, it heard the growl of the bird Pokémon and glared at her. It glowed white for a moment, then sent some form of green energy at the oncoming bird, sending her back. But she got up again and ran back at the bud Pokémon and landed a critical hit. Smiling Miko grabbed a Pokéball before the wild Pokémon could retaliate she threw it, hit, shook, and stopped.

"Yatta I've got a Budew!" Miko cried out happily. Hoshimi cried out happily as well, now she's got a new friend now.

"Good job Miko," Raf commented.

"Thanks, now let's see if we can find you a Pokémon now too Raf." Miko replied, while putting Hoshimi back in her ball, and placing her newest Pokémon, Natsue, on her belt.

The three men nodded and they continued to look for some more Pokémon. It wasn't too long, until they came across a tiny red bug Pokémon that seemed to be singing.

"What Pokémon is that?" Breakdown asked, then saw Bulkhead bringing out his Pokédex. **Kricketot the Cricket Pokémon, When its antennae hit each other, it sounds like the music of a xylophone.**

"I want this one," Bulkhead said, which confused Breakdown, but he didn't do anything to dissuade his rival, if he wants a bug; then let him get a bug.

"Time to rumble Tara," Bulkhead called out while letting out his eager little monkey Pokémon. She looked ready to battle the adorable little bug. "Tara get in close then use **Leer** and chain with **Scratch**!"

Tara ran at the red bug, making it look at her and glared, before standing still to take the attack. Once close enough Tara used her attacks, but the Pokémon didn't even flinch from the attacks. It just seemed to endure them. Miko was confused for a moment before she cursed.

"Scrap, Bulk you gotta finish this quick, it's using **Bide**!" Miko called out to her friend/guardian.

"What's **Bide**," he asked.

"**Bide** is a move that makes the Pokémon endure all moves for a while and then fires it all back at the attacker two fold!" She nearly shouted at him.

"Oh scrap, Tara use **Scratch** twice more, then get back here." He told his small monkey Pokémon. She obliged, if only grudgingly. She scratched the red bug again, and then ran back to her master, who noticed that the Pokémon looked weak enough, and threw a Pokéball at it. It was the same result as before, it hit, it shakes, and then it stills. "Heh, thanks for the advice Miko, I don't think I would've caught 'em if you hadn't told me about that move it was using."

"You're welcome, now we've gotta find these two a new member for their teams." She said while jabbing her thumb at their rivals.

Breakdown and Raf just rolled their eyes/optics at Miko's comment, but they looked around regardless. There were a couple Pokémon milling around that would be good, but nothing seemed to spark for the two trainers. It wasn't looking good for either of them, when Raf spotted a small purple rat Pokémon it looked so sad, like it wanted to cry. Pulling out his Pokédex, he scanned the rat. **Rattata the Mouse Pokémon, It eats anything. Wherever food is available, it will settle down and produce offspring continuously.**

"Are you okay," Raf asked the small mouse Pokémon. It looked up at him and shook its head, no, sadly. "Do you wanna come with me?"

The Rattata looked up at him, and seemed unsure. So Raf suggested, "Why don't we battle." It stared at him for a moment, before smiling and nodding. "Great, time to shine Bruce!" Raf said, while letting out his Squirtle. The mouse Pokémon smiled and went a little ways away, ready for its battle.

"Alright Bruce start off with **Tail Whip** and follow up with **Tackle**." Raf ordered and the small turtle obliged.

Bruce wagged his tail, before running to deliver a full on **Tackle** to the small mouse. The mouse smirked, before running so fast that it ended up hitting Bruce before he could hit her. "Whoa, Bruce quick get up and use **Tackle** again, and avoid any attacks that come at you."

Bruce got up again and ran at the small purple mouse, it was about to attack him again, but he sidestepped and avoided the attack. Disoriented it wasn't able to defend against the quick attack given by Bruce.

"Bruce use **Tackle** again." Raf called out. Bruce obliged and struck again. Once Bruce was next to him, Raf pulled out a Pokéball and threw it at the weakened mouse, the same thing happened before with Miko and Bulkhead, though he was nervous in case it wouldn't work. But soon enough the ball stopped shaking, and Raf has his own first Pokémon. Picking up the ball, he returned Bruce to his ball, and went to catch up with Miko and Bulkhead.

While Raf was catching his Rattata, Breakdown was looking for the right Pokémon and he found it. There was a small sheep looking Pokémon with yellow wool and a blue face. **Mareep the Wool Pokémon, If static electricity builds in its body, its fleece doubles in volume. Touching it will shock you.**

"Sounds like a good catch; let's see if I can catch it." Breakdown whispered to himself. "Okay, let's get 'em Silverfin!"

The small male Piplup was eager to battle, but when it saw its opponent it looked nervous. Breakdown though, just smiled. "It's alright Silverfin, you'll be fine. Now let's start up with **Growl**; then use **Pound**."

Silverfin let out a small cry, gaining the attention of the electric type; it glared at the water type, and started running at him. Silverfin met it head on with his own attack. The Mareep was knocked back by the force behind the attack. Soon though it glared back at the water type and charged again.

"Wait until Mareep gets closer and then use **Pound**," The penguin Pokémon grinned in anticipation, once it was close enough he swung his fin back and smacked the electric type. Unfortunately after this, Silverfin suddenly couldn't move. "What the," Breakdown was confused, but saw that the Mareep was having trouble getting up, taking his chance, he pulled out his Pokéball and threw it at the struggling electric type. Same thing happened as it normally does, it hit, shakes, stops, and the Pokémon is caught.

Breakdown picked up his new Pokémon's Pokéball, but frowned when he saw the small bit of electricity surrounding Silverfin. Picking him up, he walked back to Miko and asked what was wrong with him, since she knows more about this than he does. He told her what happened, and she just told him that Silverfin was temporarily paralyzed from his new Mareep's ability _Static_. If a Pokémon makes physical contact with the Pokémon, sometimes it could be paralyzed; this is just temporary however and can be treated at the Pokémon center in Cherrygrove City. With that in mind they headed towards the city, surprised at how late it was getting.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

As the first two groups were looking in the tall grass patches; Dreadwing, Skyquake, Wheeljack, Skywarp, and Prowl all headed towards the mountainous area near Route 29, and choose to find some Pokémon over there. As they walked, they ended up finding a cave, but not wanting to get lost inside it, they choose to just catch some Pokémon around the area. They were looking for a bit, when two Pokémon ran at Wheeljack and Skyquake, both came out of the grass they'd just walked into. One was a green insect with blades for hands attacked Wheeljack, and a fiery stallion attacked Skyquake.

Both took out their Pokédexes and scanned the two Pokémon. **Scyther the Mantis Pokémon, It slashes through grass with its sharp scythes, moving too fast for the human eye to track. Ponyta the Fire Horse Pokémon, It is a weak runner immediately after birth. It gradually becomes faster by chasing after its parents.**

"Looks like we've found what we're looking for." Wheeljack commented, "Takeo time to fight."

"Agreed, Taka standby for battle," Skyquake smirked. Both of their Pokémon were out and looked excited. Taka was excited and nervous to fight the fire type, but was willing to do so, same with Takeo and his opponent.

"Takeo/Taka use **Leer**/**Withdraw**." Both trainers commanded at the same time. Both did as told, one lowering their opponents attack the other increasing their own. Ponyta growled at the two Pokémon, while Scyther looked to be focusing.

"Takeo use **Leer** again and be prepared for an attack." Wheeljack ordered his Totodile.

"Taka use **Withdraw** once more and then use **Tackle**." Skyquake called out to the Turtwig.

Both Pokémon did as told, and as Taka ran at Ponyta It ran right back at him, while Scyther shot forward like a rocket and hit Takeo head on. Taka and Ponyta hit each other at the same time, both ended up staggering back from the forces of the blow, both of them weakened from the collision, while Takeo was somehow able to avoid the attack Scyther tried to deal.

"Great job Takeo now use Scratch before it can get away." Takeo's claws glowed white and landed the blow. Scyther was now very weak, Takeo backed away as Wheeljack threw his Pokéball at the weakened Pokémon. The ball shook for a while, making the Wrecker nervous that the capture wouldn't work, but soon it did. Smirking, he looked over to the green flyer, and saw that he too has already captured his opponent.

"Not back Wrecker," Dreadwing commented.

Wheeljack just smirked, "Thanks, but how can you top that?"

"Don't get cocky, besides you two aren't the only ones who need more Pokémon." Prowl told them.

They just nodded, and choose to watch as the others catch their own Pokémon. Prowl and Dreadwing were looking around the mouth of the cave, when two Pokémon rushed out of there and attacked them. One looked like a ball of gas, and the other looked like the head of a ghost girl. Both took out their Pokédexes and scanned the two strange Pokémon. **Gastly the Gas Pokémon, With its gas-like body, it can sneak into any place it desires. However, it can be blown away by wind. Misdreavus the Screech Pokémon, It likes playing mischievous tricks, such as screaming and wailing to startle people at night.**

"It appears that this will be a challenging battle." Prowl told Dreadwing, he nodded back; they'd gone over certain types of Pokémon, and the moves that affect them.

"Mudkip," Prowl stated, letting his small fish Pokémon out, who looked strangely stoic upon facing the two ghost types.

"Turtwig," The grass type came out and look terrified of the two ghost types.

"Mudkip use **Growl** repeatedly," Prowl ordered.

"Turtwig use **Withdraw**," Dreadwing spoke calmly.

Both used the stat changing moves, it wouldn't do them much good, but they had to do what they could against these two Pokémon. Both just grinned at them, before attacking, Misdreavus sent a purple to pink colored beam at Turtwig, while Gastly's eyes glowed blue, staring at Mudkip. Mudkip was soon drowsy and fell asleep. Turtwig endured the attack and was still standing.

"Mudkip wakeup and use **Tackle**!" Prowl ordered his Pokémon, only he was still asleep.

"Turtwig use **Tackle**," Turtwig did as commanded, but the result was as expected, there was no damage done to the ghost type Pokémon. Both ghost types laughed at them before attacking again. Misdreavus sent another purple to pink beam at Turtwig, who endured it and was still standing, panting, but standing. Gastly at the same time had its tongue out and gave a long lick to the sleeping, the force of the lick was lifting him up off the ground and this somehow woke him up. Not only that but trying not to get into the air, Mudkip stuck his tail fin into the ground trying not to go higher; then something incredible happened.

Trying to get away from the attack, Mudkip wagged his tail constantly and ended up smacking up so much dirt that it hit both Gastly and Misdreavus, blinding them temporarily, and giving Prowl and Dreadwing enough time to throw their Pokéballs at the two ghost types. The balls shook and soon stilled thankfully, they were nothing short of lucky that Mudkip did that.

"You two were beyond lucky to catch those Pokémon." Wheeljack commented from where he and Skyquake were seated.

"Agreed," Prowl stated, while Dreadwing nodded.

"Now get over here so we can watch Skyquake battle that Rhyhorn." Wheeljack told them, while pointing to the purple seeker battling a stone creature with his Piplup, who he's named Oceana. Curious, both mechs scanned the Pokémon, well after putting their Pokémon back in their balls and placing their respective new Pokémon on their belts. Prowl got Gastly, and Dreadwing Misdreavus. **Rhyhorn the Spikes Pokémon, It is inept at turning because of its four short legs. It can only charge and run in one direction.**

"Skywarp's already tried one Pokéball, but it escaped; now he's weakening it more, before trying again." Skyquake told his brother and the Autobot SIC. Both took their respective seats next to the Wrecker and Seeker.

"Oceana use **Growl**and then use **Pound**." Skywarp told her. She let out a cry before running at the rock and ground type before he could move and slapped him. The hit was critical, weakening him just enough so that he wouldn't faint but was very tired. Skywarp threw his second Pokéball, and this time the Rhyhorn was captured.

"Well that was an interesting battle, let's head to town and let our Pokémon rest for the night." Prowl commented while looking at the sky, the sun was farther along in the sky. It's strange how time flies when you're enjoying yourself, but drags along when bored. Pick up his new Pokémon and returning Oceana to her ball, and headed out with the others to Cherrygrove City.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Aside from the mountainous area, Moonracer and Ironhide headed to Cherrygrove City, they didn't feel anything while in the forest. They were actually joined by Shockwave, Starscream and Smokescreen. They arrived in the city and were immediately greeted by an elderly man. He showed them around town and told them where everything was and which buildings were important. Such as the Pokémon Center, the PokéMart, where Route 30 was, same with the beach, which is where Shockwave, Starscream and Smokescreen all chose to stay and look for their first captures.

Moonracer and Ironhide found themselves by a small lake in the town, they wanted to look for Pokémon here, but how can they without swimming. When Jeana noticed them and called out.

"Hey, when did you two get to town, I saw Smokey, Star, and Shocky earlier at the beach. Are you two looking for some water types?" Jeana asked them.

"Yes we are, but we don't know now to do so without swimming in the water." Chromia told her. Jeana just smiled and pulled out two nice looking fishing poles, nothing fancy but nothing shabby looking either. "These are Good Rods; they're used for fishing Pokémon; be it at the ocean or near a lake. You two can keep these, in case you want to fish some more."

"Thanks, now let's see what we'll find." Ironhide told her, while turning to face the lake and cast the line.

"Alright, good luck you two." Jeana told them, before walking over to the Pokémon Center. Moonracer nodded in thanks, before turning to the water and cast her own line, taking a seat next to the weapons specialist both waited for their small red and white Pokéball bobbers to go under.

While they were waiting for a bite, Smokescreen was doing the same at the beach, while Starscream was getting to know his new Pokémon better, Cora; his new Corsola. She was being teased by some Krabby, and seeing this Starscream let out Fire Star and had him chase away the crabs and ended up learning **Ember** in the process.

Corsola ended up taking a shine to the grey and red seeker; she wanted to join his team. He was confused because he thought that you'd need to battle Pokémon in order to capture them, but from the looks of Corsola she wouldn't budge she wanted to come, and he couldn't deny her that. Well after she gave the _look_ that is, the infamous puppy face, apparently even Pokémon know of the evil look.

So after he 'caught' Corsola, Starscream sat on the beach and decided to watch Smokescreen try to catch something on his Good Rod. He was also waiting for Shockwave to come back from his walk, he didn't want to fish, but he kept the Rod anyway, just in case.

Back with our resident fishermen, nothing was happening to their bobbers, but Moonracer was patient, Ironhide however was starting to lose his. When his bobber suddenly went underwater, same time as Moonracer's did. Both pulled hard on their lines, and out came two Pokémon, one was a small blue and white circle Pokémon from Moonracer's line, and a yellow duck from Ironhide's. Both scanned the Pokémon quickly before letting out their Pokémon. **Maril the Agua Mouse Pokémon, The tip of its tail, which contains oil that is lighter than water, lets it swim without drowning. Psyduck the Duck Pokémon, It has mystical powers but doesn't recall that it has used them. That is why it always looks puzzled.**

"This'll be fun, Typhon let's battle." Ironhide called while letting out his fire type starter.

"Phoenix Flare Up," Moonracer called out while letting out her own fire type starter.

Both fire types glared at the water types, this would be interesting to say the least.

"Typhon use **Leer** and **Smokescreen**," the Cyndaquil did as commanded, glaring at the confused duck and then blew smoke at it to blind it.

"Phoenix use **Growl** and follow up with **Scratch**," the Torchic cried out and then ran at the mouse, who curled up into a ball. Phoenix scratched up the curled up ball.

"Typhon use Leer once more, then use Tackle." Typhon glared once more at the duck, which shot a bunch of water up into the air, it didn't do anything except make everything wet. Then he ran at the still confused duck, and weakened it just enough. Ironhide threw his Pokéball at the weakened duck, it was sadly captured easily, but the battle was interesting all the same.

Moonracer ended up catching the Maril at the same time, "Not bad 'Hide, let's head to the Pokémon Center and get our Pokémon all rested up."

He nodded, returned his Pokémon back to its ball and put his new one on his belt. Both headed to the Pokémon center and were surprised to see Smokescreen, Starscream and Shockwave already there.

"When did yah get here," Ironhide asked the group of three waiting at the counter. They turned around and were about to reply when a woman wearing a white nurse's outfit with pink hair came out of a back room with three trays of Pokéballs with her.

"Your Pokémon are all healed up, please come back anytime." Nurse Joy told them, while handing them back their Pokéballs. They nodded in thanks, and turned to face the two Autobots at the entrance.

"We just got here, but now our Pokémon are all healed up, why don't you treat yours and we can show off what new Pokémon we caught." Smokescreen told them.

They nodded and did so. It didn't take long for their Pokémon to be healed, and once they were, they brought out their newest additions. Starscream brought out a small pink coral Pokémon, Smokescreen a blue and red jellyfish of some sort, and Shockwave's newest Pokémon looked like an oyster with a large tongue.

Moonracer and Ironhide let out their Maril and Psyduck, every one of them took their Pokédexes and scanned each Pokémon. **Corsola the Coral Pokémon, It continuously sheds and grows. The tip of its head is prized as a treasure because of its beauty. Tentacool the Jellyfish Pokémon, When the tide goes out, dehydrated Tentacool remains can be found washed up on the shores. Shellder the Bivalve Pokémon, It swims facing backward by opening and closing its two-piece shell. It is surprisingly fast.**

"Nice catches," Moonracer commented.

"Same to you femme," Starscream replied, while Corsola nuzzled his thin leg. They decided to wait in the Pokémon Center until the other arrived.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Over in another grassy area, Rumble and Frenzy were accompanied by Jack to search for their next Pokémon. Jack was walking behind the twins to look at all the Pokémon crawling/walking/flying around. He was looking for a bit, when he spotted a green and black spider running away from what seemed to be a brown and red bird. Pulling out his Pokédex he scanned the Pokémon. **Spinarak the String Spit Pokémon, It lies still in the same pose for days in its web, waiting for its unsuspecting prey to wander close. Spearow the Tiny Bird Pokémon, It flaps its short wings to flush out insects from tall grass. It then plucks them with its stubby beak.**

"There's no way I'm letting that bird hurt that insect." Jack murmured to himself, "Sahara let's go!" His green Trapinch came out and looked angrily at the bird Pokémon, "Sahara use **Bite** continuously until Spearow is unconscious." Sahara growled, agreeing with her master, running at the bird which was standing over the powerless insect, ready to eat, when it felt something tackle it and started biting on its wings constantly. It tried to fight back, but the ground type's will was stronger than the flying type's. Soon the bird was unconscious, and Sahara got off. She looked over at the still shaking bug type, and smiled warmly at it, before walking back over to her master.

The Spinarak watched the green Pokémon waddle to its trainer and was in awe at how happy she was with him. Taking a breath, Spinarak crawled towards Jack and nuzzled his knee. This startled Jack for a moment, until he smiled and rubbed the spider's head gently. "You wanna come with us," Jack asked the green spider, who nodded.

Jack grabbed one of his Pokéballs and tapped her gently on the head with it. The ball didn't even shake, Jack now has a Spinarak. Getting up, he noticed that the twins were double battling a mouse with blue cheeks, ears and tail, and a small lite brown and white bird. Jack soon scanned them and chose to watch the battle. **Minun the Cheering Pokémon, Exposure to electricity from Minun and Plusle promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles. Pidgey the Tiny Bird Pokémon, It usually hides in tall grass. Because it dislikes fighting, it protects itself by kicking up sand.**

"Bello use **Growl** on Pidgey," the male green monster let out a cry at the small bird.

"Sara you use **Tackle** on Minun," Sara complied and hit the blue electric type head on, weakening it just enough to capture it. "Pokéball go," Frenzy called throwing his Pokéball in the air and hitting the prone electric type, effectively capturing it.

"Bello use **Tackle** quickly." Rumble told his Bulbasaur, who hit the bird head on and landed a critical blow, causing enough damage to capture. Throwing the ball, Rumble soon caught his first flying type.

"Good job you two, now let's head to Cherrygrove City." Jack told the twins, who nodded at him and returned their Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs, and made their way to the small town.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

In an area south to where Jack and the Cassetticon twins just were, Thundercracker, Ratchet, Knock Out and Ultra Magnus were looking for some Pokémon of their own in the grassy area. They passed by several Pokémon, but none were of interest for them, until a brown and red bird flew in front of Ultra Magnus, as if running from something.

The commander was about to try and catch the bird when it looked him in the eyes, scared and flew around the Autobot and into the arms of the blue Decepticons seeker. Thundercracker pulled out a Pokéball and offered it to the small bird hit its head on the button and went in very willingly. Surprising a few, but Knock Out just chuckled.

"Looks like that's two Pokémon that are scared of you Magnus," Knock Out joked to the commanded, he just rolled his optics at the Decepticons medic.

"Well since I've got my Pokémon, you three take your time and have fun." TC told them sarcastically, while taking a seat beneath a shady tree.

Ratchet ignored the seeker and saw a small pink worm Pokémon, he scanned it and found out it was a Wurmple. "Go Shellshocker," Ratchet stated while releasing his small blue turtle.

"Squir Squirtle," she responded ready to face the pink bug. Said bug glared at the turtle and shot a spray of white string at the turtle. It did no damage, but she was moving slower.

"Shellshocker use **Tail Whip** and then use **Tackle**." Ratchet called out and she complied. First wagging her tail then ran straight at the bug, even if she was slow. She was able to land a good blow on the bug type, but not weak enough to capture.

"Shellshocker use Tackle again," She nodded and ran once more at the glaring pink bug. It shot more white string at her, making her slower, but not immobile. She hit Wurmple and thankfully did knock it unconscious. Taking a ball out, he threw it at the bug and captured it with ease.

"Good job Shellshocker, now we've got a new member to the team." Ratchet told his Squirtle and picked up the Pokéball and went to sit down with Thundercracker.

"So who else is battling," Ratchet asked, looking around for Knock Out and Ultra Magnus.

"Knock Out is over there fighting a small blue monster over there and Commander Pole-Up-His-Aft is fighting a shiny Pokémon over there." Thundercracker told him while pointing to the two mechs, who were standing back to back while facing their enemies. Ratchet took out his Pokédex and scanned the two Pokémon. **Nidoran the Poison Pin Pokémon, The poison hides in its small horn is extremely potent. Even a tiny scratch can have fatal results. Zigzagoon the Tiny Raccoon Pokémon, It gets interested in everything, which is why it zigs and zags. It is good at finding items.**

From the looks of the picture most Zigzagoon were brown and tan, the one Magnus is fighting is black and white strangely with silver eyes. Surprisingly the battles didn't take long; soon Knock Out caught the small poison type, a fitting type for the doctor. However why Magnus was choosing to capture a Pokémon with a wild personality is beyond the old medic's comprehension.

Shortly though the group of four were making their way to the town to have their Pokémon rest up, and see who caught the 'rarest' Pokémon.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Over by the trees near Cherrygrove City, Bumblebee, Chromia, Arcee and Cliffjumper were all searching for some Pokémon. Bee was a little ways away from them when he saw a flying bee crossed with honey comb. Taking out his Pokédex **(seems to be happening a lot this chapter XD)**; he scanned the bee/comb thing. **Combee the Tiny Bee Pokémon, At night, Combee sleep in a group of about a thousand, packed closely together in a lump.**

"Well let's see if I can add this Pokémon to my party." Bee whispered to himself. Taking out his Treecko, whom he's named Forest Flower, and both prepared for a battle with the yellow bug type. "Forest Flower use **Pound** to gain its attention and then use **Leer**."

The small turquoise and red Pokémon ran at the flying bee and smacked it with her tail. Causing it to turn around and glare at her, with all three faces, but on the third face was a small red triangle. Forest Flower soon glared at her, causing her defense to lower. The Combee let out a very sweet and lovely aroma; Forest Flower stopped and enjoyed the smell, same with Bumblebee.

Soon though they were ready to fight again, wondering what the point of that pink colored scent was, but Bee ordered. "Forest Flower use **Pound** again." She ran again and was about to hit the bee with her tail, when a gust of wind hit her, causing a bit of damage. "Whoa, use **Pound** again, but watch out for that attack." Bee told the turquoise Pokémon.

Glaring at the bug type, Forest Flower ran back at the Combee and was able to land her hit this time. Strangely enough her attack weakened the Combee, strange because the move should've knocked it unconscious. Taking out a Pokéball and throwing it, Bee soon caught his first Pokémon, and a rare one at that.

After he finished capturing his Pokémon, he turned and saw Arcee and Chromia fighting two flying types, one was black and white, the other was brown with eyes like a clock. Bee scanned them quickly before the two captured them. **Starly the Starling Pokémon, They flock around mountains and fields, chasing after bug Pokémon. Their singing is noisy and annoying. Hoothoot the Owl Pokémon, It always stands on one foot. It changes feet so fast, the movement can be rarely seen.**

Arcee and Chromia soon captured their Pokémon; Bee turned and saw Cliff about to catch his Pokémon as well. Using his Pokédex again before the red special ops mech captured the brown acorn Pokémon. **Seedot the Acorn Pokémon, It attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. Strong winds can sometimes make it fall.**

After Cliffjumper captured his Pokémon, he returned his fire type back to his ball, and saw Bee watching him. "Did ya get yah Pokémon Bee," Cliff asked, lacing both balls on his belt.

Bee nodded at the red mech, "We should head to town now, since they're done, and it's nearly sun down." Strangely enough their group took the longest to find a new Pokémon out of the others. Packing up their items they soon headed to town where everyone else was waiting.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

* * *

Over in town, everyone was relaxing in the Pokémon Center waiting for the last group to come. No one was going to show off their Pokémon until everyone was there. It was almost sun down when Chromia, Arcee, Cliffjumper and Bumblebee all arrived. Everyone waited until their Pokémon were healed, before calling them over to their places on the couches. Everyone was either seated or standing, Jeana actually had just arrived after everyone got together.

"Well looks like everyone's here, so let's see what kinds of Pokémon you've all gotten, I wouldn't be surprised if there were some from all the regions." Jeana told them, a smile on her face.

"Why wouldn't you be surprised about Pokémon from all the regions being here?" Jack asked her.

"Over the last five years Pokémon from all four of the regions have migrated to each region. No one knows why they've done this, but they have and it continues on." Jeana told them. "Now let's see what you've all got."

"Why're you so eager to see?" Knock Out asked.

"Who else do you think will be the judge of your little bet from earlier?" Jeana asked him teasingly.

"You heard that?" Breakdown asked, and she just nodded. Soon enough everyone brought out their Pokémon and Jeana was amazed at the rarity of some of them and just surprised and what some choose to capture. Here is what they all are in order: Optimus a male Nidoran, Megatron a Sentret surprisingly, Soundwave a Venonat, Jazz a shiny Wurmple, Bulkhead a Kricketot, Breakdown a Mareep, Miko a Budew, Raf a female Rattata, Wheeljack has a Scyther which is very interesting, Skyquake a Ponyta again a surprise considering how hard it is to find them, (how Dreadwing and Prowl caught two ghost types is very impressive), Prowl a Gastly, Dreadwing a Misdreavus, Skywarp a Rhyhorn again a surprise, Ironhide a Psyduck, Moonracer a Maril, Starscream a Corsola, Smokescreen a Tentacool, Shockwave a Shellder, Rumble a Minun, Frenzy a Pidgey, Jack a Spinarak, Arcee a Starly, Chromia a Hoothoot, Ultra Magnus a black and white shiny Zigzagoon, Thundercracker a Spearow, Ratchet a Wurmple, Knock Out a female Nidoran, Cliffjumper a Seedot, and the biggest surprise was Bumblebee's _female_ Combee.

"I must say some of these I'm surprised at," Jeana commented, "Especially Bumblebee's, Ultra Magnus' and Jazz's Pokémon."

"Why their Pokémon," Jack asked.

"Well first off Ultra's and Jazz's Pokémon are both shinnies, while Bumblebee's is a female." Jeana told them. As soon as she said that Miko looked at the Combee and her jaw dropped.

"How that frag did you find a Female Combee, they're nearly impossible to find." Miko asked Bumblebee.

"I just found her flying around some of the trees, that's all." He told the Japanese girl. None of the trainers noticed their Pokémon all talking together, both recent captures and starters.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

**Pokémon Translator: ON**

* * *

"So these are Pokémon trainers?" A female sophisticated accent came from the Misdreavus that Dreadwing caught.

"Not all of them, Miko is a trainer and a coordinator," Hoshimi told the ghost type. She looks very hyper and eager to do something.

"Ratchet, my trainer, hasn't made up his mind yet." Shellshocker added in her two cents, while rubbing her blue tail.

"I hope to get in some good battles soon," Typhon commented over by Golden his new teammate, who was holding his head like normal Psyducks do.

"You've always been eager to battle Typhon," Cyndaquil told him, she'd yet to be named yet.

Combee didn't bother to acknowledge them; all she wanted was to go back to being a wild Pokémon, when Forest Flower came up to her. She was about to ignore the grass type, when she jumped on her to get away from something.

"Get back here yah blue freak," a voice, not belonging to any of the Pokémon sitting near their trainers. All the Pokémon turned to see what was headed their way, it was a Gliscor, only it wasn't colored like normal ones, instead of being lite purple and black, this Gliscor was blue and white. He would've hit Forest Flower and Sweet Queen, when Cora and Firestar stood in front of the ground and flying type.

"Hey, what gives you the right to chase our friend?" Cora demanded.

"That little witch is nothing but a freak, and she needs to be shown her place." The Gliscor responded, trying to get closer to the cowering grass type.

Combee was getting infuriated at the audacity of this Pokémon, taking a breath, she spoke for the first time and every Pokémon there was staring at her. "Why don't you go and pick on someone your own size you piece of scum." It wasn't what she said that shocked everyone, it was the fact that her voice sounds like a deep baritone of a male.

Gliscor looked like he was about to say something rude or otherwise, when a shadow was cast over him from behind. "Now just what do you think your about to do Maliki."

Maliki's eyes widened, before narrowing, "Long time no see Poseidon, where've you been hiding all these years?"

"None of your business Maliki now leave before I make you." Poseidon threatened the shiny Gliscor.

Maliki took the hint and soon left, but not without a final glare and word. "I see your master is looking better than the last time I saw her, how is that wound healing up."

Poseidon snarled at him, and looked like he was about to attack, when Jeana spoke up. "Poseidon leave him be, he's not worth it." The red Gyarados simply growled at the Gliscor before retreating back. Not enough to expose the younger Pokémon but enough not to attack him. Maliki left, but Poseidon didn't relax; however the younger ones did.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Forest Flower looked up at her elder. "Who was that Gliscor Poseidon?"

Poseidon just grunted before saying, "A mistake from the past, one that I shall never forget. Now let's get to bed little ones, it's late."

All of the younglings were about to complain, when their respective masters told them they were all going to bed. Each one of them followed to the rooms in the center, Jeana stayed on the couch, lost in thought, until Poseidon came up to her and nuzzled her side.

* * *

**TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM-TFP-PKM**

**Pokémon Translator OFF**

* * *

"What am I gonna do Poseidon, he's here, I don't want to run into him, but I don't think that's an option." Jeana told her Pokémon in a shaky voice, Poseidon just nuzzled her some more, trying to sooth his master's nerves. "We'll worry about it in the morning; let's head to bed big guy."

As trainer and Pokémon left the room, neither noticed a pair of silver eyes following them until they disappeared from sight.

* * *

**Well that's it for the chapter, hope it was good, and until more, later everyone :D and please review :)**


End file.
